


Spinning And I Can't Sit Still

by HandsAcrossTheSea



Category: Corbin Fisher, Original Work
Genre: Blowjobs, College Setting, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, M/M, Topping from the Bottom, porn with a very little bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-07 01:26:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15207770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsAcrossTheSea/pseuds/HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: Living good, doing evil is the toss of the diceCouple of wild eyes, cup full of high life





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can't claim these characters as COMPLETELY my own - but I saw the idea on Tumblr where an author took a couple of porn models and made a story of it, so that's what I did here. This makes this porn of porn, I guess, because I like sweet, soft boys falling madly in love with each other and alright, I might be sublimating a bit in this one as well. This is the kind of relationship I wanted with my ex but as he's a colossal prick, that was denied me - so it goes.
> 
> I'm also writing this one out of self-comfort; there is despair hanging around me and my loved ones right now, so I wanted to write something full of light and beauty and incredible sweetness. So I have. If you want to see what these two look like, just google Connor and Travis from Corbin Fisher. There is literal, actual porn of this. Everyone wins in that situation, do they not?

            All it takes is a nod from Connor and Travis’s heart fucking skips four beats and then starts back on a rhythm all on its own.

A fucking  _ nod. _

Practice had been hard, especially since it’s barely two weeks into their break and it already feels like the middle of the fucking summer, humidity on top of heat - but with enough guys from the frat hanging around and not opting to go back home for their break, there had been no point in discontinuing baseball practice.  Tuesday nights, five to eight. Everyone had managed to arrange it with their summer jobs to have that night off for the team to play, even though baseball season is still so far away that it’s not so much practice as it is an excuse to hang out, talk shit, and hit the ball around the field. Simple, easy, something Travis has been doing since he was old enough to pick up the bat and swing.

Of course, now practice comes with the added benefit of Connor.

Connor was new this year.  Not a freshman, not quite an upperclassmen, a friend of a friend of Travis’s who thought he’d make a good fit for Sigma Phi Tau.  He did, of course, this easygoing, subtly smart physiology major who had made Travis’s stomach do funny things from the minute he’d laid eyes on him.

It didn’t happen to matter all that much to Travis that so far, he’s been the only guy to  _ ever  _ do that for him.  Guys are guys, but not all guys are fucking  _ Connor. _

Striking up a friendship hadn’t been hard - sports medicine and physiology have enough in common that classes together over the last school year had meant they’d had the chance to get to know each other beyond beers on the sagging porch of Elias’s rented pad and in the context of normal conditions.  Yeah, normal, because every fucking time Connor so much had looked at him over the last nine months Travis had had to make a conscious effort to not stumble over his words.

Connor’s his friend, a  _ good  _ friend.  There’s absolutely nothing he dislikes about him - hell, they’ve slept with a few of the same girls, as it turns out, and man oh man, talking about those shared experiences had provided enough jerk off material for Travis to last him the rest of his life.

Most of the time he’d just been thinking about Connor, never mind Kelly, or Leah, or Maggie - picturing Connor’s fucking gorgeous body, sweating and naked, had been more than enough.  Travis has only seen Connor, at most, shirtless - but the bulge in his baseball pants and the swell of his ass are two frames on permanent display in the back of Travis’s mind. Christ, the guy is blonde, beefy, and  _ tall.   _ A man’s man, all hard muscle and easy athleticism.

Had it all just been fantasy and the continued promise of just getting to be around him, Travis would have been perfectly fine.  Seriously, just hanging out with him and being his bro has been more than enough, and one of the guys that Travis had had intentions of keeping up with after all this was over.

Right up until last week, after beers and about five hours of GTA and whatever else Colt had for his Xbox, Connor had kissed him while the other guys went on a food run.  No preemptive sign, not warning, just leaned over, put his arm over the back of the couch, and kissed Travis midsentence.

And then not a word had been said about it after, because the second Connor had pulled away Elias and Colt had bursted in, triumphantly holding up the free pizza they’d gotten as a result of a mistake made on their order.  Connor, being the bro he is, had covered for them so that Travis could take a minute to collect his brains where they had suddenly slid out of his ear.

Six days, and Travis hasn’t been able to think about anything else.  At work, in the couple of summer courses he’s taking, hell, when he’s laying awake in bed after having jerked off twice to try and get that kiss out of his head.  Connor’s lips had been  _ soft,  _ firm, slightly wet and tasting of beer that’s ten times better than the cheap stuff Travis keeps around.  It hadn’t had the chance to go deeper, but it hasn’t stopped Travis from licking his lips four times a minute to try and get the taste back.

That nod, the first indication to the questions Travis hadn’t been asking out loud, gives him hope that maybe tonight, he’ll get another chance to make sure Connor tastes as good as he remembers.  

They end up next to each other in the dugout, and Connor’s voice is quiet enough for just Travis to hear.

“Comin’ over tonight?”  Connor’s taking his time about putting his gear away, and Travis is close enough to get a strong whiff of the musk, sweat trapped in his dark gray Underarmour.

Fucking,  _ fuck. _

Travis dumps his balls into his bag and grins a little.  “Anyone else gonna be there, or…”

Connor’s smirk in reply is all too knowing, and Travis’s hopes raise that much more.  “Think Colt’s going out with Kellan after practice - didn’t sound like they’d be back til late, either.”

Travis nods, trying his hardest not to look antsy.  “Cool.”

Connor’s hand brushes his and Travis’s skin breaks out in goosebumps, and the way he shudders makes Connor pause.  “You okay?”

“Uh… yeah.  Sorry, it’s been….”

“A long week?”  Connor’s voice loses a little more volume, and Travis notices the heated look in his eyes - at least he can tell he’s on the same page.

Right?

“Very.  What time’s good for you?”

Connor shrugs, but his grin widens a little more. “Just gonna shower and grab dinner, so whenever you can.  Don’t have any plans and don’t work til late tomorrow, so…”

“Got it. Uh, there anything I need to bring?”

“Just yourself, man - and don’t shave when you clean up.  I like the scruff.” Connor gently shoves his face in a totally socially acceptable bro sort of way - but that touch leaves Travis’s heart pounding even harder.

He does get the added benefit of watching Connor walk away, ass just as tight and beautiful as it’s ever going to get in his dirt-streaked pants.

And soon, Travis hopes, in his hands.  Once he finally pulls himself together, he starts to beat it fast back to his apartment, following Max and hopefully giving him the right answer as to whether or not they had any protein powder left.

 

___

 

Showering proves to be a test of willpower, because there are parts of Travis’s body that are far more excited than they should be - but he can’t stop thinking about Connor touching his face, or the promising note in his voice when he’d told him to come as he was.  His hands have been shaking non stop, and it’s like every time he accidentally bumps his hands against his cock or lower body it pulls him that much closer to an edge he thought was farther away.

When was the last time he got this excited about a girl?  There was Angela, back in tenth grade, with her snarky smile and give ‘em hell green eyes, only Travis had had all the experience of kissing Tiffany the week before and going through what turned out to be a rough, pull-too-hard handjob, and Angela  _ certainly  _ wasn’t going to be impressed by that record.

Even then, Travis’s nerves hadn’t been anywhere near that taut. 

A text from Connor tells him he’s ordered pizza and ESPN is replaying the Orioles game from earlier.  Pizza and baseball are safe, lock, stock and barrel.

Only Travis already knows who won, and there’s no way in hell that Travis is going to be able to sit through all nine innings without at least trying to get closer to Connor - unless…

Hell, Travis doesn’t have a fucking clue.

He finds a pair of his nicer jeans (yes, jeans, in spite of the heat) and a polo he got for Christmas, an earthy green that Maxine told him brought out his eyes at the end of year party.  Would Connor notice - or did he notice then? Travis is certain he was there, maybe even handed him a few shots.

Which reminds him, he’s going to pick up a six pack before he goes.  Being invited over for pizza, you can’t have it without some beer to go with it, and 

seeing as how his nerves are already wound tighter than a violin’s strings, he’s going to need one.  Maybe two.

It’s a twenty minute walk to Connor’s building, thirty if he stops to pick up beer.  He opts for his Jeep instead, especially since a summer evening thunderstorm is gathering on the horizon.  He deliberately concentrates on driving safely, the seatbelt of the passenger’s side keeping the beer in place.

Fat raindrops are starting to spatter against his windshield by the time he’s pulled into a visitor’s spot, turning into a full deluge as he enters the building and heads for the staircase.  Each step creaks as he ascends, wood worn under countless students and other tenants. Travis makes a conscious effort to not slip and fall, which means that he’s only got the time to be nervous as he walks up the hall to Connor’s door and knocks.

“It’s open!”

Connor’s sitting in the living room, stretched out on one end of the huge, worn l-shaped couch he’d appropriated from James and Asher’s place before they’d gone home for the summer - more friends of friends that Travis should probably thank for putting Connor in his life.

“Have I missed much?”  Travis kicks his shoes off by the door and goes to put the beer in the fridge, trying hard to ignore the dry feeling in his throat.  “Would have gotten here quicker but-”

As if to punctuate his point, thunder rumbles overhead and shakes the window panes.  “No worries, man, I wasn’t going anywhere.” Connor gets up and follows Travis to the kitchen, fifteen steps from his seat on the couch.  “What’d you get?”

“Natty Lite.”

“Cool.”  Connor leans against the counter facing the refrigerator while Travis puts the beer in to chill further; Travis can feel his eyes on him, and Travis is still trying to figure out how to bring, well,  _ them  _ up.

“You were on fire at practice today.”  Travis closes the fridge door and shoves his hands in his pockets, trying and failing to subtly check Connor out, dressed in a t-shirt that’s had the sides torn out and black gym shorts, with nothing on his feet and the glasses he wears only in class on his face - and at home apparently.

Connor looks really,  _ really  _ good in glasses.

“I don’t know, I guess I wanted to watch you run after I hit it.”  Connor’s smirk is disconcertingly sexy, and hello, perfect fucking chance to go through the door Connor’s so generously holding open for him.

“Everyone’s gotta have a motivation, I guess.  But that uh, that’s an interesting one. Wanting to…”

“Watch you?  Yeah, it’s weird, so far as a reason goes.”  Connor moves closer, hands out of his own pockets, finger curling against the body heat Travis is sure he’s throwing off enough of to cook a roast.  “Are you… okay with uh, you know.”  
“This thing?”  Travis points back and forth between himself and Connor.  “If it even _is_ a thing.  I don’t know, Connor, I hadn’t exactly macked on any guys before-”

“Before me?  Yeah, me either, and I wanted to say I was sorry, I uh… kinda sprang it on you.  Without warning. That wasn’t cool.” Connor actually looks deeply, genuinely sorry, and Travis’s willpower to try and be reasonable about all this dissolves even further. “I was…”

“I didn’t say I didn’t enjoy it, man.”

Connor licks his lips and looks away like he’s trying to choose his words carefully, only Travis gets stuck on the pink of Connor’s mouth.  “So… if it happened again, you would uh, it would be okay.”

Travis nods, afraid that if he speaks he would just end up embarrassing himself.  

Connor reaches up and runs his fingers through his hair, breathing out slowly.  “If it doesn’t feel right, Travis, man, just… clock me, alright? Knock me the fuck out and go.”

There is absolutely no way in hell Travis would ever tell him to stop, but he agrees gamely anyway.  “Not exactly our first, is it?”

Connor laughs, a deep little chuckle that makes warmth spill out from somewhere behind Travis’s heart.  “No but… it could be the first proper one. Because I definitely wanted to keep going before we were interrupted.”  He’s closing the already tiny distance between them, and it’s not until Connor’s hands are resting on Travis’s hips that he realizes just how much four inches of a height advantage is, and Travis wouldn’t call himself short, either.

“I’m interested to know your definition of proper.”  Travis’s heart and lungs have completely stopped working, and his sight must fail him as well because he doesn’t actually see Connor tilt his head down, but he definitely fucking feels the soft brush of his lips against his own, the easy pressure that lets Travis sink into the reality of the fantasies he’s been playing in his head over and over again, then the slamming realization that this is about ten billion times better than anything his brain had been supplying in the meantime.

Travis puts his hands on Connor’s face and pulls him closer, lips parting so that Connor’s tongue can touch his own and alright, this is more than enough to make any complex thought aside from  _ more  _ leave his brain.  Connor tastes faintly of toothpaste and something warmly forbidden, completely different from any girl Travis has ever kissed.

It’s also in that moment that Travis realizes he’s truly, deeply fucked because that was better than any hit of weed he’s ever taken, and Connor isn’t going to burn down after a few puffs.

Travis has to break the kiss to make himself take a breath, and he’ll be damned if he’s going to let more than an inch of space widen between his mouth and Connor’s.  “I… you know, that definitely doesn’t suck. At all.” His lips are still tingling, eyes closed because he’s afraid Connor won’t actually be there if he opens them.

“Then why did we stop?”  Connor’s right hand has moved to cup the back of his head and now that Travis has had a second to adjust to the fact that he is indeed alive and not hallucinating, he makes a conscientious effort to push back a little, test out just how firm his friend’s response can be.

When Connor moans as Travis’s tongue slides against his own in Connor’s mouth, Travis feels like he’s got a little more control of this situation.  Not that either of them have done anything more than find out kissing is fucking  _ incredible,  _ but it gives Travis hope.

The sharp sudden rap of knuckles against the door makes them spring apart, and Travis’s instinct is to go into flight mode, like he’s been caught somewhere where he wasn’t ever supposed to be.

“Pizza,” Connor mutters, and it’s not until Travis actually pays attention to his body that he realizes Connor has popped a  _ massive  _ boner in his shorts - and that he’s gotten almost painfully hard as well, complete with a sticky patch of precome that’s making his cock stick to the inside of his underwear.

Travis doesn’t move until Connor’s back in the kitchen, still plastered to the front of the refrigerator.  “Uh… dinner?” Connor’s trying his best to balance two pizzas and stand so that his hard-on isn’t quite as obvious - but he’s not fooling anyone, and Travis feels like it’s probably okay to look now.

“Depends on what follows after.”  Travis is thankful for the compression shorts he’s got on (he really needs to do laundry, but whatever) because were it not for them, he’d probably be doing the exact same thing.  Connor’s eyes are on his crotch now, and while Travis had been entertaining the possibility of going there, he’d mostly been certain it wouldn’t be today. Maybe.

Kicking his brain back on is a lot harder when you’re not only hungry but more turned on than you’ve been in a very, very long time.

“Stop looking at my dick.”  Connor sets the pizzas on the table and makes absolutely no effort to hide it, the shorts he’s wearing not exactly leaving much to the imagination.  “It’s rude.”

“You made me.”  Travis wants to reach for him, put his hand in his shorts and find out  _ more,  _ but something in his heart tells him to give it a little bit longer - this isn’t exactly familiar territory, and part of him is still very much freaking out.  “So you should stop staring at mine, too.”

Connor doesn’t, and Travis can feel the heat between them kick up another notch.

Normalcy settles in again once they’ve managed to get pizza onto plates and have settled on the couch, Connor taking the spot he was in before and Travis sitting with his feet up on the battered coffee table, neither of them acknowledging that there’s  _ maybe  _ a foot of space between their bodies.

          Travis feels like if there was anything more than that between them then all of this wouldn't feel quite right.  There's a warm, buzzing feeling in the pit of his stomach that bubbles over into a full-body sensation every time Connor so much as looks at him, and right now he's a hell of a lot more interesting than the Orioles.

         “I'm going to ask a question, and you have to promise not to laugh.”  Travis finishes his slice and wipes his fingers, still a little too nervous to try eating more right now.

          “Try me.”

          “Why do this in the first place - I mean, what was your uh, motivation.  And be honest, alright?” Travis turns his body towards Connor and keeps his gaze casual, like he's not staring at Connor’s pecs where his shirt has gotten pulled askew to the side.

         “Because I like you, Travis.”  Connor sits up and swings his legs down, his knee touching Travis’s thigh.  “I wish I could give you more than that but… you ever just have a gut feeling?”

Connor leans forward and touches Travis’s face, softly and tenderly in a way that Travis isn't used to with hell,  _ anybody. _

_           “ _ Think I know what you're talking about, yeah. Kinda how it was for me too - uh, am I your first guy?”  Not that it's a problem if he isn't, but part of Travis hopes so. 

         “Yeah, man, you are.  Wasn't ever expecting it but hell, I just… I couldn't leave it alone.”

           Travis leans forward and kisses him again, grabbing a handful of Connor’s shirt as much to pull him in as to keep himself anchored; for every second longer he does this, the more comfortable he gets with it.  He feels like he should be freaking out, that he should be questioning everything about himself right now - but the only thing he could possibly bring himself to care about right now is succeeding in pulling Connor on top of him.

Instead, once Connor has Travis’s hands in his own, he pulls him to his feet, murmuring “bedroom.”  On the way he scoops up their dinner plates and deposits them in the kitchen, closing up the pizza box for Colt when he inevitably comes home either smashed out of his mind or with the tang of sex about his person - how the hell someone as loud mouthed and honestly kind of sexist as Colt is ever manages to score any is beyond Travis.

Not that he’s in the least bit worried about his friend’s next conquest - Colt could hold an orgy in the living room and Travis wouldn’t be in the least bit interested.  Right as they’re about to head down the hallway, Connor catches him against the entrance to the kitchen and kisses him hard, putting Travis’s hands above his head and pinning them while he takes his mouth, tongue going deep enough that Travis is convinced he’s about to hit his tonsils.

Connor realizes what he’s just done and backs off, smiling and smoothing his hands over Travis’s face.  “Uh… sorry. Just… I wanted to see how it felt.”

Travis is too busy trying to feel his toes against the ground to come up with a complex reply.  “Do it again and you’re gonna have a hard time kicking me out.”

Connor lets out a noise that sounds suspiciously close to a moan and ten million different thoughts fire off in Travis’s brain, all of them to do with how to put the breaks on not falling too fast and hard for his friend.  He’s pulled along to the bedroom, going willingly, his fingers itching to feel  _ more.   _ How Connor’s chest feels, a wholly different kind of sweet rack, plus how everything about him is so firm and solid, like Connor isn’t going to break no matter what.  It’s gone from a want to a dire need to find out what that’s like, and the second Connor’s door is locked behind them he’s on his back on Connor’s bed, trying hard to keep from getting to frantic.

“This would work better naked, I think.”

Travis’s brain has to take a second to process “Connor” and “naked” - and on top of him.  Yeah, he can do that, and he nearly knocks Connor in the nose with his forehead when he sits up to take his shirt off.  Connor laughs it off and kisses him when they’re both stripped to the waist, straddling Travis and grinding their hips together - that’s good,  _ really  _ fucking good, and Travis pulls Connor back down.

“Same rule applies, Travis - if I do anything you don’t like, tell me.  This is new for me too, alright, and… I guess you’ll have to tell me what you like.”  Connor’s trying his hardest to be an upstanding guy, make sure that the situation doesn’t get out of hand for either of them.  Travis had completely, trustingly handed over the reins to Connor, without him even realizing it too.

“I trust you, bro.”  Travis can’t stop rubbing Connor’s chest, back and forth over his nipples, hard and responsive like his own.  “And this is okay, just… let me get used to you.”

Connor gasps when Travis gently tweaks his left nipple, biting his lip against Travis’s mouth.  “Fucking do that again.”

Travis does, and Connor pushes his still covered cock against Travis’s, hard and trapped by denim.  “You like that too?”

“Fuck yeah I do - but I can… fuck,  _ Travis. _ ”

Travis’s head is spinning with the overload of information coming in, this new, beautiful body on top of him ripe with opportunity.  Through some very carefully coordinated squirming and momentary breaks in trying to fuck each other’s mouths with their tongues, they finally,  _ finally  _ end up naked.

Travis makes Connor sit back so that he can drink his fill, jaw hanging open at the size of Connor’s cock.  He’s long, thick,  _ cut  _  - the kind of cock you’d expect a guy like Connor to have.  Not that Travis has ever spent much time thinking about other guy’s junk but hell, he can’t say he’s complaining about what’s before him.

“I… Jesus Christ you’ve got a huge fucking cock.”  Travis’s own lays hard against his stomach, precome seeping from his slit as Connor’s cock bobs with every inhale.  “Can…” He means to say  _ can I touch it  _ but the words never make it out of his mouth.

“Yeah, God, Travis, yeah.”  Connor reaches down and brushes Travis’s face, anchoring himself as Travis starts to jerk him slowly.  Seems a pretty safe bet - Travis likes a slow hand job, so there’s no reason to think he’s doing something wrong.  “And you’re no slouch either, by the way.”

Travis does blush just a little bit - he’s always been more than happy with his size, above average for sure - but he’s not  _ huge  _ like Connor, either.  He’s still agog at how weighty it feels in his grip, and Connor must not be too disappointed in his stroke game, given how he keeps moaning.

Connor’s knees buckle when Travis rubs his thumb just under where his frenulum would be - another hot spot that Travis immediately logs away for future use.

Provided that there will be a second time for this, of course.

“Hey, Travis, hang on, I… uh,  _ idea. _ ”  Connor pushes him down with a kiss, his cock dripping precome all over Travis’s stomach.  He leans back and grabs a small tub off of his nightstand. He leans forward so that he’s practically lying on top of Travis, the lid of the tub open.

“What’s that?”  Travis watches as Connor’s fingers wrap around his cock and start to lube it up, making him have to dig his nails into his own palms to stop himself from losing his already tenuous control.

“Coconut oil - ever used it for this before?”

If this is how good it feels, Travis is definitely going to start.  “No, but I think you could talk me into it.”

Connor kisses him again and jerks him slowly, working oil and precome into his skin until he can feel it dripping down his balls.  Travis tries not to think about how easily he just spread his legs for Connor, how  _ comfortable  _ he is with Connor being on top - if and when it comes to more…

He shoves the thought aside as Connor takes them both in hand, shaft to shaft.  Travis swallows a moan from Connor, stroking them both with a long, twisting motion that makes Travis see stars.

           “Fuck, Connor, that's…”  He sucks Connor’s bottom lip between his teeth, hoping to convey what he wants to say by doing so.  He's started to fuck Connor's first, his cock gripped in those warm, strong fingers. Connor feels huge against him, veins and ridges catching on each other, better than nearly anything he's ever felt.

Connor pants against his mouth, murmuring “this feels a million times better than I ever imagined it, Travis.”  He moans again, sweat making his glasses start to slip down his face; Travis pushes them back up and smiles, body coursing with bliss.

“How many times did  _ you  _ picture this?” Travis doesn't need an exact number, but damn, thinking about Connor thinking about him - that's  _ powerful. _

“Enough to render my favorite jock unwearable in public.” Connor’s voice gets low, almost a growl.  “ _ More  _ than enough.”

That answer catches Travis off guard and before he can stop it, he's coming so hard that he hits the bottom of his neck, coating his torso and holding on tight to Connor.

“Fuck, Connor,  _ fuck!”   _ Ecstasy floods his system, doubled when Connor comes all over him with a hoarse, whispered shout, come pooling in Travis’s navel and soaking his pubes.The lizard-brained part of him finds it  _ extremely  _ hot that Connor shoots so much, setting him up with images  for God knows what else - all Travis can come up with from his pleasure-addled brain is a lot of sweat and bruises.

Nothing about that upsets him.

Connor sags against him, finally wrung dry.  “I… I'd thought… No, actually, I didn't.”

“Shh, Connor, not necessary.”  Travis tilts his head up and lets Connor have his mouth again, kissing him with as much tenderness as he can muster.  He likes if after he hooks up with girls but this, this is different. More… meaningful.

Connor starts to laugh, trying hard to contain it at first but soon Travis is laughing with him, arms wrapped around Connor’s neck, faces buried in each other's necks - how the hell else are they supposed to react right now?

         “Hey, Travis, let me...shit, let me go get a cloth - don't move.”  Connor rolls off of him with another kiss before picking up his discarded shorts and pulling them on, keeping his gaze on Tanner’s lower body until his shorts are riding low on his hips.

“You couldn’t pay me to leave right now.”  Travis stretches his arms above his head and leans back, watching Connor as he disappears out the door.  He’s tempted to run his fingers through the mess on his stomach and have a taste but decides against it, one thing at a time being more than enough for tonight.  He can’t stop smiling, either, even if his brain is still trying to get him to freak out about this.

Connor returns, stripping down again the second he’s got the door closed.  “You look awfully pleased with yourself.” He cleans Travis up, thoroughly enough that it won’t be dried and tacky in the morning on his skin.  “Mind letting me in on what you’re thinking right now?”

Travis sits up and crosses his legs, resting his hand on Connor’s knee.  “I think that this - all of it - I don’t want to think too hard about it, because it’s… I don’t know, man, it feels good.  Really fucking good.”

Connor nods, tossing the cloth towards his hamper.  “You think so too?”

Travis shrugs, rubbing Connor’s thigh.  “Isn’t like anything I’ve ever experienced, so… I don’t exactly have much to go on here.”  Travis leans forward and kisses Connor again, cupping his face and pulling him in deep. It’s enough to make warmth flare in his gut again, only a little more slow and settled this time.

“Maybe we should just… see where it goes.  Got the whole summer to figure it out, if you uh… want to do this again.”  Connor sounds hopeful and hell, Travis wasn’t about to shoot him down anyway.

“I do want.”  Travis deepens the kiss and pushes Connor onto his back so that his head is on his pillows.  “More than I have anyone else in a long time.”

He leaves the  _ and not just physically  _ part unspoken - but he’s pretty sure Connor gets it.

“Me too,” Connor whispers, tangling their legs together and wrapping Travis up in his arms.  “You don’t think this is going too fast?”

Travis shakes his head, pressing kisses along Connor’s jaw to his ear.  “Connor, I’ve fucking wanted you since the second I met you, so you tell me.”

Connor chuckles and offers his neck.  “There’s a spot just under my right ear, if you-”

Whatever Connor was going to finish with is lost in a moan and alright, maybe they  _ should  _ think about this a little bit.

But not right now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't judge me, just let me write my grossly sweet romance trash so that I can have a little bit of comfort during these long, hot days

 

Travis’s alarm cuts through the deep sleep he’s enjoying like a foglight, distant at first but getting sharper the longer it blares in his ear.

He has to work his way out from under Connor’s arm to get to his phone and nearly falls out of the bed in the process, immediately disappointed that he’s no longer asleep.

6:00 a.m. stares at him in the face like a mordant guide, telling him that he’s got less time than normal to get ready if wants to make it to work on time - drive back home, shower, eat, and then hoof it out towards Wrightsville Beach.  Any other time, Travis would be enjoying the hell out of the beach, but when you’re working and sweating when the water is only a couple hundred feet away, well… it’s a strong, unfair temptation.

He realizes that as he swings his legs out and rubs his face, he’s sore in the way that only accompanies good sex.

And it was with Connor.

_ Connor. _

Travis turns and looks at him, soft and peaceful in REM, still hanging on to Travis’s pillow where his head was a few minutes ago.  Even though last night hadn’t involved anything more intense then rubbing off against each other (twice) it had still been satisfying on a bone-deep level, and instead of groggy and crusty, Travis feels, well, relaxed.  Complete.

And he really,  _ really  _ likes Connor.

Before he has the chance to reminisce more, biological need wins out over any further gushing and he beats it down the hall to the bathroom, trying to be as quiet as possible.  He does a check of himself in the mirror (there won’t be any hiding the hickies on his neck and collarbones today, but he’ll take his punishment with grace) and he realizes he’s probably not going to stop smiling all fucking day, and if Lucas and Mike give him hell too much, he’ll just remember how Connor looked under him that second time and the absolute fuckton of making out that happened last night.

As he steps back out into the hallway, he nearly collides with someone, and a soft, feminine “shit!” makes Travis realize he just nearly collided with Maggie.

“Travis, what… what are you doing here?”  Maggie’s wearing one of Colt’s t-shirts and is eating a yogurt that almost certainly doesn’t belong to her hook-up.  “And are those…”

Travis realizes she’s staring at the marks on his neck and he thanks the powers that be for the low light, because he’s full on fucking blushing.  “Yeah, they are.”

“I thought that was your car outside but I didn’t get the chance to look - and you weren’t on the couch last night.  And you’re also naked.”

Travis covers himself and shrugs.  “Yeah, I wasn’t sleeping on the couch.”

Maggie tilts her head, scrutinizing him.  “What, did Connor let you use his room and you just didn’t leave after or… you…. Slept with…”

“Connor.”

Maggie’s smile is bright even in the dim hallway, and her voice gets a little louder than necessary.  “Oh my God, Travis, sweetie, that’s… so sweet!”

Travis can’t resist her one-armed, yogurt-still-in-hand hug, and he tries his best to return it.  “Uh… thanks?”  
“Thanks?  Travis, c’mon, I’m happy for you!  You and him have been eye-fucking since you met, and it finally happened.”

Travis didn’t realize it had been  _ quite  _ that obvious, but Maggie’s no idiot - which is why Travis got with her in the first place.  “Didn’t realize there had been any bets on it.”

Maggie sucks the yogurt off her spoon in a way that Travis wants to find erotic, but he’s still got Connor rushing through his veins.  “Oh, baby, me and Leah have been counting off the days - but just know I’m proud of you, and if you want, I’ll keep this to myself. Colt didn’t even notice you were here last night, either.”

“Drunk again?”

“Well… not on alcohol.”  Maggie looks incredibly pleased with herself, and Travis knows exactly what she did to him.

“How long did he last?”

“Just enough for him to feel bad about nearly gagging me and eating me out til I squirted on his face - what can I say, I’m good.”  Maggie shrugs and heads back to Colt’s bedroom, getting up on tiptoe to kiss Travis on the cheek as she passed by. “If I were you, I’d hold onto him, Trav - he’s got a good heart and in case you haven’t noticed, he’s smitten.”

With that, she’s gone and Travis finishes making his way back to Connor’s room.

Connor’s on his back now, the blanket having slipped down his chest, those fucking gorgeous pecs rising and falling with each breath.  Travis would love nothing more than to reach under the covers and jerk him awake, but he’s got to move soon if doesn’t want to be docked the first fifteen minutes.

Still, he isn’t going to just let Connor wake up without knowing he’s gone.

Travis straddles Connor’s thighs and leans down, kissing his neck and gently stroking his cheeks.  Connor hums in his sleep, and it doesn’t take too long before Connor’s awake and sleepily reaching for him.

“If you want morning sex, you’re gonna have to wait til after coffee but before eggs.”  Connor buries his face in Travis’s neck and inhales, making Travis wish very much that he didn’t have to go.

“I’d love to stick around for all three of those things but I gotta go.  Day job and all that shit.”

Connor groans, disappointed.  “Cancel it, tell them you’ve got… Connor problems.”

“I don’t think a dry prostate and hickies are really a problem but yeah, I’ll put that down on my medical form.”  Travis manages to get Connor at least sitting up, holding his face. “But I didn’t want to just leave you hanging.”

“You’re sweet.”  Connor kisses him, not quite chaste but not so much that it makes Travis’s laughably weak defenses crumble either.  “I like that.”

“Just one of my many charms.”  Travis rolls off of him and starts looking for his clothes, pulling each piece on one by one.  “Let me know if you want to find out about the rest of them.”

“Because one night was enough to even begin, yeah, alright.”  Connor gets up and wraps him up in a hug from behind as he’s tying his belt up, solid and warm and  _ there.   _ “But seriously, if you think you’re gonna slip away from me this easily, man, you’re wrong.”

Connor starts to nibble on his earlobe and alright, that’s going to make Travis forget all about his priorities.  “I wasn’t planning on going anywhere.” Travis reaches up and grips Connor’s forearms, resting his head against his shoulder for just a second.  “You  _ really  _ have to let me go now.”

With a sigh, Connor releases him so he can put his socks on.  “I still think you should skip out and stay here. I’ll make breakfast, make out while it’s cooking and then y’know, more making out.  Fun stuff.”

“You drive a hard bargain, you know that right?”  Travis is finally as dressed as he’s going to get, and a quick pat tells him his wallet and keys are still in his pockets.  “But I promise I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

Connor takes his hands and kisses him again, opening his mouth just enough to insure that Travis will make good on that promise.  “Am I allowed to be eager and reckless for a second?”

“No one else here to object, man.”

“Good - because I want this, Travis.  It’s not like we’re strangers, or some random hook-up, and God, I know we should be worrying about the whole sexual identity thing but… I don’t feel like it really matters.  Last night was  _ way  _ too good to waste on freaking out, right?”

Travis didn’t think it was actually possible to like Connor more but fuck all, he just found the way to make it happen.  He pushes Connor back towards the bed and kisses the hell out of him, settling in his lap and sucking on Connor’s tongue until he can feel his cock swelling under him, pressing up against his ass and making Travis think about six million different possibilities in the space of three seconds.

“One thing, Connor,” Travis says between having his mouth full of Connor’s tongue, “we don’t have to call this anything now, or later, but if or when we get to that point, I’m there with you, okay?  Christ, Connor, I’ve spent a long time, thinking about-”

Connor shushes him, rubbing his thumbs over Travis’s cheeks.  “Me too, Travis, I promise. And if it’s okay, uh… I don’t know, can we… see just each other while we’re figuring this out?  I know neither of us are exactly uh, solid on the whole monogamy thing but…”

“Yeah, Maggie fellated a spoon in the hallway while I was naked, so I think we’re good - I’ll explain later - and… yeah, I want that.  You’re worth it to me, Connor.”

Travis trusts Connor enough to pick up on the  _ you’ve been worth it for a long time. _

Especially if it means it gets him more nights like the one they just shared.

The kiss lingers, and it breaks Travis’s heart a little to end it.  “I gotta go, Connor.”

“Walk you out?”  
Travis wasn’t anticipating that offer extending past the doorway, but Connor puts on his shorts and sneakers to see him all the way down to his Jeep, leaning in the window once Travis is in the driver’s seat and giving him a goodbye kiss that’s going to be replaying in his mind all day.

“I gotta close at the restaurant tonight, so it’s gonna be late when you hear from me, okay?”  Another kiss, and Travis is pretty sure it’s enough to finish turning the rest of him to slush.  “But I wanna see you as soon as we can.”

“Just let me know when you’re uh… home, alright?”  Travis asks that of all his friends - but now he’s got a vested interest.

It feels pretty fucking fantastic.

“Count on it - have a good day, babe.”

Travis is still smiling an hour and a half later, and does indeed take a fair amount of ribbing.

Worth.  Every. Second.

___

 

Travis deletes Tinder from his phone within two days of dating Connor.  No, seriously - and the decision hadn’t been all that hard to make, either.  It’s been a very, very long time since Travis had even considered just how good it feels to actually  _ date  _ someone.  With Connor, it’s not difficult.  Connor was right about them already knowing each other; Travis doesn’t have to give up being himself for Connor, and neither does Connor for him.  There’s nothing that Travis has to hide or think twice about, because Connor has absolutely all the chill in the world and it’s just… really great.

Being on completely different work schedules is rough, at first; Travis has a solid nine-to-five (landscaping isn’t a late night sort of business) and Connor, well, is sometimes at work for fourteen hours a day.  The waiting, at first, had been tough. Travis gets home around six and Tanner is still working for another six hours, or later depending on how busy his restaurant is. Travis hadn’t thought that he’d want to spend as much time as possible with another person would be something he’d experience but it’s like he can never quite get enough of Connor, no matter how long they kiss or how long they spend at each other’s places (which ends up being Connor’s most of the time, as Colt seems to always have somewhere better to be - all the better, so far as Travis is concerned.)

Travis knows he isn’t neurotic and obsessive, but every time he so much as thinks about Connor, he gets this warm, fizzy feeling all over, and Kellan, after that first night, has enjoyed giving him as much grief over his newly besotted state as possibly can.

Whatever - Travis is  _ happy,  _ on a level he didn’t think he would be for a long time.

Three weeks in, however, and Travis’s summer semester is taking off - test number one is right around the corner.  Sports Psychology isn’t his favorite subject, but mental issues among athletes are definitely a thing - and it’s a writing intensive requirement.  Given his choice between that and Sports Journalism, he’d chosen the lesser of two evils. Keeping his athletic scholarships have hinged on his academic performance, so Connor or not, he’s having to keep on top of it whether he wants to or not.

He just wishes there weren’t so fucking many terms to keep track of.  It’s not the ideas he’s struggling with - just the right words behind them, and Doctor Knussen’s tests are half term/definition.  He’s gone through so many notecards this school year that he’s run out of his stock and had to recycle them for the next set of courses.

After getting home from work, he’d grabbed his leftover turkey burger, heated it up, grabbed a shower, come back to his desk still wrapped in his towel, and set down to study.  He’d actually been thinking about his test while laying mulch today, pushing Connor aside for a while - turning over the course material in his mind while working definitely helps with missing Connor during the day.  An hour later and he’s eaten half the burger and the water has stopped dripping from his hair, having gone through his note cards three times now, looking at each one and thinking hard about their definitions. Connor is way better with sight/recall than he is, and has actually done his best to help Travis commit this stuff to memory.

Trouble is, Connor’s such a damned sexy tutor that Travis is easily distracted and they’ve gotten a lot more making out done over the last few weeks than any schoolwork.  Connor, of course, doesn’t have to take any classes, so he gets to lie there and look hot while Travis works.

Well… that’s the idea anyway.

Outside his room he hears the light-yet-noticeable tread of Kellan’s footsteps towards the front room, muffled further by his earbuds.  He can just make out the sound of Kellan greeting whomever it was at the door - probably Grant, Kellan’s other best friend. He’s been away in Spain for a semester abroad and he’d just gotten back last week, and since then Kellan and he have been inseparable.  Travis won’t begrudge them the time spent together - he knows he’s been brushing Kellan off a lot to hang out with Travis. They’re gonna have to have a bro night soon, or Kellan might just kick him out for neglect.

Travis turns his music up a little more, setting aside tomorrow night for just himself and Kellan.  He already knows Connor will be working late, and Kellan’s been egging him to go bowling ever since Grant got back.  Hell, he’s already looking forward to it, and Colt can come too. Colt isn’t much of a bowler, but he owns up to it and keeps everyone laughing.

He doesn’t hear his bedroom door open but he does feel the strong, familiar warmth of Connor’s arms wrapping around his shoulders, accompanied by the bright, fresh scent of Irish Spring.

Travis is already laughing as Connor plucks his earbuds away and kisses his neck.  “You didn’t get fired, did you?”

“Nah, owner’s son was gonna close up tonight since he fucked us over on Sunday, but Tracie said I’d still get paid for the whole night.”  Travis is more or less lifted out of the chair and spun around, face to face with Connor. “I fucking  _ missed  _ you.”

Travis doesn’t get out the  _ we woke up together this morning  _ out before Connor’s kissing him - with a  _ hell  _ of a lot of tongue.  He doesn’t try to hide his moan, and it’s only after he’s lying on the bed with Connor on top of him that he realizes his towel has slipped and he’s naked against the rough denim of Connor’s jeans.

“Convenient, huh?”  Connor’s already stroking him with soft, tight motions of his hand, twisting at the top - just as Travis showed him.  “You, already naked for me, waiting to get my mouth on you…”

Travis pauses, his fingers gripping Connor’s biceps.  “Wait, Connor, are…”

“Wanting to blow you?  Yeah, Travis, I am.”

They hadn’t talked about it, because all this time spent coming all over each other’s cocks had been a hell of a good experience, replete with delicious friction and bone-shaking orgasms.  Those have been good, terrific,  _ more  _ than enough.

It doesn’t mean Travis hasn’t thought about it, but up til now, neither one of them have given head.  Received, sure, no problem.

But the mental implications of saying  _ hey man, I want to put your junk in my mouth -  _ Travis had worried about well, probably things he shouldn’t, but the whole roadmap to dating a guy had been filled in solely by instinct and whatever Connor tells him.

Connor kisses him and murmurs “stop making your ‘I’m freaking out face’ - it’s not like I just asked if you could tie me up and horse whip me.”  Another kiss, and Travis supposes he feels a little bit better.

Travis slides his tongue out of Connor’s mouth and whispers “I’d do it if you asked.”

Connor laughs, and alright, Travis’s level of freaking out drops dramatically.  “Why don’t we stick to this for now?” Connor kisses down his body until he’s on his knees and Travis’s body is halfway off the bed, propped up on his elbows as Connor’s mouth goes lower and lower, swirling his tongue through his navel and tracing over his abs.

“Fuck, man, don’t stop.”  Travis is trying hard to make himself believe that this isn’t a dream, and that Connor’s mouth is about six inches away his now very hard, copiously leaking cock.

“Wasn’t going to.”  Connor still has a hand on him, pumping his shaft slowly and making another thick bead pearl up at his slit.  Connor’s tongue flicks out to taste it, and Travis’s breath stops completely.

Travis nods when Connor’s eyes meet his, the silent  _ are you sure?  _ Thoughtful as hell and typical of Connor.

“You’ve got a really nice dick, Travis.”  Connor licks up from the base, following the vein up to the crown and opening his mouth to swallow the head.

Connor sinks down to the end of his circumcision scar and his world starts to dematerialize, the hot, wet head of his mouth putting him somewhere above cloud nine - and Connor hasn’t even started yet.  Travis wants to tell him he likes it wet and sloppy, the noisier the better - but his brain has stopped functioning and honestly, whatever Connor does is going to be just fine.

When Connor’s fingers come up to tug at his balls, Travis signs over his control and puts himself completely in Connor’s hands.  He reaches out with his right hand and places it on Connor’s head, putting it there as much as a guide for Connor as much as an anchor for himself. 

Besides, Connor seems to have a pretty good instinct about what he’s doing - he only gives Travis about thirty seconds to adjust to the newness of the situation before he’s taking Travis for the ride of his life, working up enough spit that it’s soon dripping down his balls and all he can do is hold on tight.

Travis believes him with all his heart when Connor says that Travis is his first, period - and unless Connor’s been watching a fucking tutorial or something, Travis can’t help but wonder how much of this is instinct.  Connor seems to have a feel for how much is too much, never sucking or teasing him to the point of hurting. Girls always need a little guidance (except Maggie, but she’s a beast of a different nature) but fuck, Connor seems to know exactly what the fuck he’s doing.

Connor’s left hand disappears from its grip on Travis’s thigh after a while and moves down between his own legs and fuck,  _ fuck  _ he’s definitely stroking himself while blowing Travis -

“Dude, you don’t…”  That’s all Travis gets out, because Connor’s just swallowed even more of him, his nose nearly touching Travis’s dark pubic hair.  How the hell he’s deep throating him, Travis isn’t going to question; he may not have Connor’s girth but he’s definitely above average on length - it doesn’t fucking matter, because it feels fucking awesome and Connor has about thirty seconds before Travis’s orgasm hits.

Fuck.

_ Fuck. _

Connor doesn’t look like he’s going to pull off, either.

He’s going to let Travis come in his fucking mouth, isn’t he?

Connor pulls up so that just the head is in his mouth, jerking his shaft in long, tight motions that send shivers racing up Travis’s spine.  He’s got it now, finding the perfect combination of heat and motion, making Travis’s head spin. He can feel his climax start building, faster and faster, pulling his balls up towards his body.  Connor must feel him thicken in his mouth because he picks up the pace, giving Travis as much as he can until Travis breaks, his body imploding and rocking, flooding Connor’s mouth and not at all sure whether or not he actually made him gag.

It’s definitely one of the strongest, most wringing orgasms he’s ever had, and Travis can’t even put together the words right now to tell him.

Connor stands up and yeah, Travis has to take care of him, even if he can’t quite get his hands and brain to agree on how to move together just yet. 

“Nah, Travis, just… let me.”  He’s working that big, thick cock with determination, stuck out from his unbuttoned jeans over the top of his underwear, a long, dripping string of precome catching on Travis’s thigh as he straddles his hips, one leg still on the floor behind him.

If Connor wants to come all over him, Travis isn’t going to stop him.  He gets a hand between his legs and massages his balls as Connor drools Travis’s come and spit all over his cock and strokes faster, looking Travis dead in the eye when he does.  

Travis though watching Connor swallow him whole was the hottest thing he’d ever seen, but he was dead wrong.  Connor’s cheeks are flushed with impending ecstasy, and Travis rolls and massages his balls as much as he can, tugging harder when Connor’s eyes slam shut and he tosses his head back, come spill all over Travis’s chest and body, running down his abs and pooling in his navel.

“Fuck, Connor, that’s it, bust your fucking nut all over me.”  Travis watches every movement of Connor’s body until he stops shuddering, his knees shaky and his shirt soaked with sweat.  It’s disarmingly erotic, Connor being completely clothed and Travis without a stitch on him, making him feel  _ vulnerable. _

That feeling dissipates when Connor leans down on all fours and kisses him, the softly whispered  _ do you like the taste of yourself, Travis,  _ enough to make his cock start to harden again - and yeah, he does, he absolutely fucking does.

Travis runs his index and middle fingers through the mess on his body and puts them in Connor’s mouth, moaning as Connor sucks them clean and then goes for it himself, licking Travis from navel to throat and kissing him at the finish.  Christ, Travis has only been with one other person who was into swapping come - an exchange student named Natalya, and that had been a strictly one time thing - but doing it with Connor? Christ, he just created a monster.

“Been wanting to do that for a while, babe.”  Connor smiles against his mouth and Travis hauls him up the bed, careful to not get Connor’s shirt sticky.

“Nice to let me know now - but you didn’t give me the chance to reciprocate, you jerk.”  Travis gently smacks his side, which makes Connor take his hands and pin them above his head.

“And who said there wouldn’t be a next time?”  Another kiss, and Travis stops struggling quite as much.  “I know I’m not easy to swallow, man, so I want you relaxed when you try it.”

Connor, infuriatingly so, has a good point.  

“So frosting me was the next best thing?”  Travis teases him with a smile and Connor rolls them so that Travis is properly straddling him, his naked ass against Connor’s still half-hard dick.

“Seemed like a good idea at the time.”

They’re quiet for a moment, realizing the position they’re in.  “Um… don’t worry about uh, catching anything - I’m clean, since we kinda…”

“Swallowed each other’s come?  Yeah, me too. I’d have told you beforehand if I wasn’t.”

Travis leans down, kissing Connor long and slow, rocking his hips and feeling Connor get fully hard again under him.

_ Not tonight, Travis, slow down. _

A loud knock on the door from Kellan announces that they aren’t exactly alone, and Travis sighs.  Connor pulls him down and whispers “soon enough, Travis.”

Travis is still thinking about it twenty minutes later when they’re all at Fat Tony’s, chowing down on the burgers Grant made special for them.  Having a burger chef for a friend at one of the best waterfront restaurants in town is a fucking  _ blessing. _

The burgers? Amazing.

Connor’s hand on his knee under the table for the whole night though?

Even fucking better.

 

___

 

Travis had been just a little bit depressed the day after Connor went down on him that he’d be working doubles for the next four days - apparently, one of the other guys had called out at the last minute and Connor, of course, was the only one left to fill in the gaps. Wednesday to Saturday, which means it will quite solidly be next week before Travis gets any sort of extended time with him.  

Good time to practice the whole “absence makes the heart grow fonder” thing, he supposes. 

Bro night had been fucking awesome, and the more drunk they got, the better they all got at bowling.  Travis is pretty sure he tried to send twenty different videos of himself and the other guys to Connor trying to bowl while getting steadily more intoxicated - that they hadn’t killed anyone in the process is purely a miracle.

The whole time, however, he’s been thinking about having Connor in his mouth.

Even at work, he finds himself wanting it, dying to know what Connor’s girthy as hell cock would feel like between his lips, what it would be like to have him come in his mouth - feeling it from his end had been stupid hot, and then Connor’s little move with spitting it back out and using it on himself to finish - yeah, Travis wants that again.

Only life is giving him a serious case of blue balls, and Connor hasn’t spent the night since then.  

It’s Friday night, and the only guys around are Kellan and Grant.  Kellan has a nine to five like him, so he’s almost always home when Travis is, and for whatever reason, Grant doesn’t flip burgers on Fridays. Strange as it sounds, but it does at least give Travis some company.  Colt’s gone for the week, visiting his parents in Tennessee, and most of their other brothers are working or doing something else too.

Truth be told, Travis likes his little circle more than the massed groups of guys that are always at their parties.  Connor, Kellan, Colt, Grant - which for the most part, had just been the first three for most of the previous semester, and now that Grant’s back, it feels a little more complete.

“Anyone for another beer?”  They’re all watching the Mariners game, live from the west coast.   Grant and Kellan are on the old but plush sofa, while Travis is in his usual chair.  Grant’s been at their place a lot lately, and Travis wonders if he’s been kicked out of his own place for being away or if just… likes it here better.  Kellan’s spare blow up mattress can’t be that comfortable to justify his being here overnight three times a week.

Whatever - maybe it’s just wanting to be back amongst familiar surroundings, and Travis can definitely understand that.

Kellan holds up his empty bottle and Travis gets up to take it, his buzz making the motion of standing a little more adventurous than usual.  “What’s the magic word?”

“Bring me another beer or I’ll play screamo outside your door next time Connor’s over?”

Grant laughs, and Travis flips them both off - teasing aside, both of them have been very supportive and kept the awkward questions to a minimum.  Not teasing as in the “haha you’re gay” kind, no - but any time one of them starts getting serious about another person, there’s a lot of good natured ribbing.

While he’s in the kitchen, Travis decides that nachos and cheese sounds like a fantastic idea, pleased that there’s still a full jar left, making enough for all three of them.  He checks his phone - nothing but a couple Snaps from Maggie and Colt - and pops open another cold one open while the cheese heats up. He refrains from opening his browser, the porn he’d been watching before the game still paused.  With nothing but memories and his hand the last few days, he’s been consuming a lot of the stuff - not that he didn’t before, but with Connor it’s like his sex drive has skyrocketed and hasn’t yet reached terminal velocity. 

In spite of the guys in the living room, he reaches into his shorts and strokes himself a little, thinking about Connor’s lips and closing his eyes.  The next time he sees him, he’s getting the hell kissed out of him and then some.

The sharp, loud ding of the microwave makes him jump, pull his hand out of his shorts (he licks the little bit of precome he got on his fingers up) and heads back to the living room, cheese in a bowl balanced in his right hand, beer and chips in the left.

He nearly drops it when he rounds the corner and sees Grant on top of Kellan, then Grant’s tongue in Kellan’s mouth, and well… Kellan’s legs wrapped around his waist.

Travis clears his throat and to their credit, neither of them startle, but just look at each other and then at Travis.

“I made nachos, if anyone’s hungry.”  

Kellan wipes his mouth and pushes Grant off of him like they weren’t just making out  _ hard.   _ “I take back the thing about playing screamo.”

“He was gonna do it too.”  Grant not so subtly adjusts his bulge and alright, Travis does look.  “There any of that stuff left?” Grant shakes his beer bottle and gets up, avoiding the situation that he’s sure is about to get awkward.

“Hold up, Grant.”  Kellan tugs him back to the couch and licks cheese off the back of his hand where it dripped.  “We’re going to tell Travis.”

“Yes, please tell Travis.”  Travis settles back in his chair and waits, smiling as he takes a sip of beer.

“This has actually been going on since before I left for Spain but we didn’t want to make it a big thing - you know how some of the other guys are.”  Grant reaches over and takes Kellan’s hand, their fingers threading together. “And when you and Connor started knocking boots, well… it doesn’t seem like such a big deal now.”

Travis taps his beer bottle against his mouth, studying both of them as he thinks.  What on earth he and Connor have to do with the two of them being together, it doesn’t really make all that much sense to Travis.  “What did you mean, it not being a big deal if me and Connor are doing it.”

“C’mon, Trav, you two are like… the alpha bros.  The guy’s guys. Both of you command a lot of, power and respect, I guess.”  Kellan leans forward for another chip and Grant kisses him on the shoulder.

Travis’s heart does a slow roll in his chest, suddenly missing Connor’s free, easy affection.

“Kellan, c’mon, it’s… it’s not like that.  This isn’t some power trip for either of us, it’s just…”

“Undeniable attraction?”  Grant leans back and takes a long swig of beer, letting Travis put more of his thoughts together.

“Yeah, that’s part of it.  He’s my fucking bro too, y’know, and that’s… I’m sorry guys, it’s hard to put into words.”  Travis is half tempted to go and wait for Connor at work just so he can kiss him the second his shift is over, but the warm thrum of beer keeps him glued to his seat.

“We know, man.”  Kellan gets a little closer to Grant and puts his head on his shoulder.  “But you can tell us one thing.”

Travis nods his beer bottle towards them for them to continue.

“What the hell have you been thinking about so hard for the last few days?  Something on your mind?”

Travis sighs, figuring that with all that’s been shared in the last ten minutes, it’s not going to hurt anything.  “Connor blew me the other day.”

“And?  Was it bad?”  Grant’s sitting up, and Travis is afraid that this isn’t a conversation he’s going to want to remember having in the morning.

“No, no nothing like that - he just uh, didn’t let me blow him.  I don’t know if that’s a bad thing, or what, but I felt like I missed something there.”

Kellan and Grant look at him for a long moment, then at each other.  “Did you offer?”

“Yeah, of course - but all he said was ‘I know I’m hard to swallow and I want you relaxed when you do’ - like I can get more relaxed after blowing my fucking brains out through my dick.”  Travis swallows half of the beer in his bottle and settles back, more worried than he was before.

“Dude, think about it - he was probably just as nervous doing it to you.  Kind of a big step, if he’d never done that before And yeah, alright, I can understand him wanting you to be at ease for it - Connor’s got a big dick, doesn’t he?”  Grant doesn’t seem at all concerned that this is all coming out so… casually. It’s oddly comforting, and doing nothing to help with Travis wanting him even more right now.

Travis bites back a smile and shrugs.  “Yeah, he does.”

“Just give him time, man - he doesn’t want you to not be able to do it for him.  Grant’s a thick fucker too and we had to work up to it.” Kellan reaches over and squeezes Grant’s bulge, smiling wickedly.

“So it’s not that he doesn’t want it from me, just under the best circumstances?”

“Exactly - and given the noise the two of you make when you’re  _ not  _ blowing each other, I think you’re gonna be just fine.  Just remember to relax, take your time, and whatever you do, Connor’s not going to hate you, man.  I’ve watched him enough over the last few weeks and when you turn around - Travis, he looks at you like you hung the fucking moon.”  Kellan reaches forward claps Travis on the shoulder in empathy.

“You two don’t… need the room or anything, do you?”

Grant pulls Kellan close and settles himself back in.  “Nah man, we’re here for you. Seems kinda rude to mack on each other when you can’t do it back to us.”

“Why do I feel like it wouldn’t stop you anyway?”

Kellan throws a chip at him, and Travis lets his last little bit of worry go.

 

___

 

It’s Sunday before Travis gets to see Connor again.

Travis had had every intention of sleeping in late - way later than normal - so that he could at least try to minimize the amount of time he was hungover; Saturday night had been a blur of beer pong with the guys, followed by Maggie and her crew coming over (at Kellan and Colt’s request, apparently) and there being a lot of dancing and grinding and other stuff that Travis feels bad for Connor missing.  He’d passed out around two (thankfully in his own bed, alone) and awakened to Connor greedily pulling the covers away from him and crawling into the bed next to him sometime Sunday morning.

Travis just wishes he’d been a little more awake at the time to appreciate Connor’s incredibly sweet efforts to snuggle up and listen to how much he missed him.  Instead he’d nearly fallen out of bed to get to the bathroom, throwing up everything he’d consumed in the last four years and then some. It had been a while since he’d had that much, and Connor had just welcomed him back and let him sleep til almost noon.

Of course, shortly after he’d made Travis eggs and told him to get his shit together, because they were going to go sweat the booze out.

To his credit, Travis had only puked two more times and it was probably the least productive gym session he’d ever had, but what counts is that he got to go with Connor. Watching all of those muscles flex and ripple had been more than enough for Travis to forget just how fucking much he’d missed him over the last few days.

By the time they were finished, both of them were sweating like hell and unable to walk with any sort of speed or efficiency.  It’s not sex, but after Connor had put him through his paces Travis definitely feels like he’d been reamed down to his bones.

When Connor’s knees had given out in the shower back at his place, Travis hadn’t turned him down as he’d nuzzled his cock and proceeded him to give him the slowest, sloppiest head he could imagine.  Travis’s brain had been well and truly fried, and after drying off and cleaning up (Travis in a borrowed pair of Connor’s gym shorts and one of his restaurant tees) he’d made them both a late lunch.

Add that to the Yankees game now playing on Connor’s huge flatscreen, and Travis is willing to call this a perfect day.

Connor’s stretched out in his favorite spot on the couch, those mile-long legs open and relaxed, a water bottle in his left hand and his right over Travis’s heart.  Travis’s head is pillowed on his stomach and honestly, he’s not even paying that much attention to the game. He’s soaking up the warm, clean smelling scent of Connor and the lingering warmth of his orgasm, feeling blissed out and pleasantly sore.

“Heard you had a little chat with Kellan and Grant the other night, by the way.”  Connor’s voice is soft and sleepy, like he’s trying not to disturb the warm, peaceful feeling that’s settled over them.

“Talked about a few things, yeah.”  Travis definitely doesn’t whimper when Connor runs his fingers through his hair, dragging his nails over his scalp.  “Guess he caught you up this morning?”

“Yeah, he did - I’m glad for him and Grant.”  Another couple of quiet moments lapse by, and Travis is starting to be lulled towards unconsciousness, between Connor’s fingers and his worn out body.  “But that’s not what I meant.”

Fuck.

“Hope I didn’t uh, mess things up by talking about… stuff with them.”

Connor leans down and kisses the side of his head and hugs him closer.  “Definitely not - but Kellan told me what he told you, and he was right.”

“Perceptive little bastard.”  Travis sets aside the empty water bottle he’s been cradling for the last half hour and puts his hand on Connor’s lower thigh, rubbing and gently squeezing him.  “But he was onto something, with being nervous about all this, and I’m sorry I got weird about it, man.”

“Don’t be, alright?  I’m glad you were weird about it, and that you worried - it means you care.”

Travis sits up and looks Connor in the eye, telling him “of course I do - kinda how this whole relationship thing is supposed to work, isn’t it?”

“So it’s a relationship now?”  Connor grins and kisses him, softly at first - but Travis isn’t about to let him get away so easily, and it doesn’t take much maneuvering for him to wind up in Connor’s lap, arms around his neck and his tongue in his mouth.  Connor moans like a man dying of thirst and Travis is the only oasis within a thousand miles, pulling their bodies as close together as he can.

It doesn’t take much grinding of Travis’s ass against his boyfriend’s bulge to get him hard - and yeah, Travis is more than willing to go with that term now.  Hell, he’s been nursing the idea ever since that first night together.

“I want to taste you, Connor.”  Travis kisses along his jaw down to his left ear, finding that spot that drives Connor fucking wild.  “Want your big, fat cock in my mouth and down my throat.” Each syllable is poured like honey into Connor’s ear, and alright, Travis  _ may  _ have looked up a few seduction techniques in his free moments.  He’d tried them out by himself - dirty talk, at least - and he’d felt ridiculous but in context?  Oh,  _ fuck  _ yes it works.

“You think I’ve been thinkin’ about anything else for the last fuckin’ week, baby?”  A little bit of Connor’s accent slips out and Christ, that Edgecombe County drawl is enough to raise goosebumps along Travis’s spine.

“Starting to think it might be true.”

Right as Travis is about to get to his knees and give Connor what they  _ both  _ need, Connor’s phone rings - and it’s his mom’s ringtone.

Travis jumps off of Connor like he’s just been caught stealing and tries very, very hard to look innocent - and seeing as it might be a Facetime call, it’s probably not a bad idea.

The voice of Connor’s sister erupts from the speaker, and Travis relaxes a little - Corinne isn’t  _ as  _ likely to pick up on something going on as his mom is.

Connor puts the phone up to his ear and bids Travis to resume his earlier position, and soon Travis is pillowed on Connor’s stomach again.

Except this time, Connor’s dick is hard and Travis knows for a fact that he’s not go anything on under his gym shorts.  Temptation is a powerful beast, and Travis just doesn’t have it in him to ignore what he’s already started.

Connor doesn’t exactly try to stop him when Travis pulls the waistband of his shorts down and gets his cock out, precome glistening at the tip already.  Travis strokes him, completely uncaring of whatever the hell it is Connor and his sister are going on about - all he’s concerned with is his boyfriend’s cock.

“Corinne, this… this really isn’t a good time, okay?”  Connor’s trying hard to let her down easy, and Travis is running out of patience.  “I’m… Corinne, stop, list-”

Connor’s words are stopped by Travis circling the tip of his tongue around Connor’s slit, and oh fuck, that’s fucking it, Travis  _ has  _ to follow through on this now.

Surprisingly, gravity does a lot of the work for him once he gets to his knees.

There’s no way that he’s going to be able to deep throat Connor today - not with his gag reflex still touch and go from last night.  Then again, that might not be possible for a while. Connor’s thick enough to make his jaw hurt as he works his way down - but he remembers Grant and Kellan’s advice about there not being a limit on taking his time.

Making eye contact with Connor helps, and Travis relaxes his jaw and throat until he’s got Connor comfortably halfway down.

Whatever it is Corinne was saying gets cut off mid-sentence, and Connor tosses his phone to the other end of the couch.

“Feel okay, Travis?”

Travis nods as much as he can and closes his eyes, emptying his mind and  _ focusing. _

It’s freeing, to have in that moment just one purpose, to pull these beautiful, praising sounds from Connor’s lips.  He’s got a lot of time to make up for, and he knows for a fact that Connor hasn’t come since that day he’d surprised Travis after work.  He bobs his head up and down slowly, jerking the lower part of Connor’s shaft with his right hand while his left keeps a steady grip on his thigh.  Connor’s head hits the back of the couch, moaning with increasing volume the longer Travis blows him.

Travis already knows that he wants to do this more, wants to hear Connor slur his name and swear and lose his breath, all because of his mouth.  Sure Connor’s got some serious fucking blue balls right now, but Travis knows what he’s doing feels good.

Copying what Connor does for him seems to work alright, and Connor right from the source tastes fucking  _ amazing.   _ He’s sweeter than Travis is, and not as heavy either.  Not that either of them eat more than than the usual amount of crap, but Connor does make those fruit smoothies every morning with his breakfast…

“Fuck, Travis, you’re getting me so fuckin’ close, baby.”  Connor reaches down and slides his fingers back into Travis’s hair, pulling tight and making Travis groan around his cock.  “Can’t wait to fuck that pretty mouth.”

Travis’s cock is hard in an instant in his shorts, and alright, he definitely gets wanting to jerk off while doing this.  He feels Connor thicken further, the soft, grunted  _ oh, fuck  _ and then the warm, salty, tangy taste of Connor’s come, filling his mouth and quickly swallowed before it can choke him.  Connor’s screaming through his teeth, dug hard into his bottom lip, his back arching off of the couch as he tries his hardest to hold the fuck still and not make Travis accidentally gag.

Christ, that’s a powerful feeling, making Connor bust like that - and he won’t be going back to his place before he give him another one, either.

Connor looks down at him with a sloppy, dazed grin, laughing as he reaches for Travis and picks him up out of the floor.  “I think we should do that  _ a lot  _ more.”  He’s already kissing the taste of himself out of Travis’s mouth, greedily sucking on his tongue and palming Travis’s dick through his shorts.  “Unless you uh, have a dissenting opinion.”

“How the hell are you managing words like ‘dissenting’ right now?”  Travis puts Connor’s hands behind him on the couch so he can have better access to his neck and throat.  “Unless you need further… whatever.” He’s still too giddy with making Connor come to argue too much right now, and there frankly isn’t much else he wants to do aside from that  _ again. _

“Guess so I seem a lot smarter and  knowledgeable than I am, Travis, or maybe your sucking my cock unlocks all these words I don’t normally use - either way, I think we should give it a little more testing, just to be sure.”

If swapping blowjobs is what it takes to help Connor with his vocabulary, than Travis is more than willing to learn right alongside him.

Oh and the other thing?

Travis is sure he’s completely, irrevocably in love.

It’s not too soon, is it?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to say that this story has taken me for a fucking RIDE, and I've enjoyed every last sticky minute of it. I'd also like to dedicate this chapter to homobea (real name redacted for the sake of security), for not only a lot of inspiration but just being the most solid sort of bro out there.
> 
> Of course, anyone that gets off to my work is going to get A LOT of gold start but hey, physical proof is always nice to see...

Travis is lacing up his running shoes when there’s an alarmingly loud pounding on his door, enough that he nearly loses his balance and knocks the stuff off of his desk.

“Jeez, dude, give me a second.”  He puts his foot on the ground and opens the door to Grant, flush-faced, shirtless, and with a massive tent in his obviously hastily put back on underwear.  

“Do you have a condom?”

Travis quirks and eyebrow, eying the blossoming hickies on his neck.  “Yeah, just a second - why don’t you have any?”

“Because we both thought the other had gotten some and guess what, didn’t.  C’mon man, Kellan’s waiting ass up.’  
“I didn’t need to know that, at all.”  Travis fishes two out of the box in his bedside table and tosses them to Grant.  “And don’t come back looking for more, I’m limited myself.”

“Like you’re gonna use them soon anyway bro.”  Grant starts to turn around, only for Travis to snap him back into position.

“Excuse me?”

“Travis, look it’s none of my business but I know you and Connor haven’t, y’know, fucked yet.  Therefore, you don’t need them.”

Grant slips out of his grip and runs back to Kellan’s room, leaving Travis feeling like he’s done something wrong and he isn’t entirely sure what.  He picks up his keys, grabs his earbuds from the table, and heads towards the front door.

Connor’s about to knock right as he opens it, greeting Travis with a smile.  “That was freaky.”

“Well, I have reason to get out of here quick - apparently Grant’s about to fuck Kellan through the mattress.”

The sound of Kellan moaning from the back of the apartment prompts them both to make haste for outside.  Connor’s dressed in running shorts and a t-shirt, just the same as Travis. “So it’s only hot when you’re listening to your own sex noises and not other people’s?”

Travis stops to put his foot up on the low garden wall in front of the building and starts to stretch.  “Let me put it like this - I didn’t know Kellan was a screamer, but he is, and apparently Grant has magic stamina and no off switch.  I mean, Jesus, how loud do you have to be with a cock up your ass?”

Connor gives him a Look and lets his eyes slide over Travis’s body.  “You sound awfully jealous of them.”

“I’m not!  It’s just… they’re loud, and Kellan always looks happy after, and it’s… gross.”

“Anal isn’t gross, man.”

“No, not anal, just…”

Connor’s all of a sudden standing very close to him and helping him push a little to make sure he stretches his back muscles enough.  “I know what you meant, dude, don’t worry.”

“He also kinda called me out for not… doing that yet.  With you.”

Connor nods, and this time, there’s not a single innocent thing to be said about how he’s touching Travis’s body.  “We’ll get there, I promise. There’s not right or wrong time for it, alright?”

“Then why do I feel like I’ve done something wrong, Connor?”

Connor hugs him from behind and buries his face in his neck, holding him tight.  “Don’t let them get you down - you haven’t, and I honestly don’t think at this point you  _ can.    _ There is not a single thing we’ve done so far that I haven’t enjoyed beyond belief, Travis, and I’m dear serious about that.”

Travis smiles, feeling awfully silly for his momentary panic.  “It has felt pretty awesome, hasn’t it?”

“Damn right it has - and you know what I want after we get back?”

“Think now’s a good time to tell me, don’t you?”  
Connor kisses up to his ear and whispers “I wanna suck your fat cock until my jaw is numb and your prostate’s dry as can be - and then I want you to do that thing with the ice cubes from the other night.  Fuck, Travis, that was _hot._ ”

Fuck, Travis’s compression shorts are starting to get awfully tight.  “We really need like, two uninterrupted days to do more of this stuff.”

“Which reminds me - I have a surprise for you.”

Connor smacks him on the ass and takes off running backwards, popping in his earbuds and flashing a million dollar grin at Travis.

“You can’t just leave like that - Connor, get back here!”

“Catch me first!”

Travis takes off after him and is soon running next to him, even if Connor and his long, long legs glide effortlessly while Travis has to concentrate to keep his pace steady.  Admittedly, running isn’t Travis’s favorite thing but it’s low impact (comparatively) and means they don’t have to worry about having to wait for machines at the gym. Besides, Connor’s ass looks fantastic in running shorts and his bulge even better, so Travis can’t complain  _ that _ much.

Throw that in with the promise of what are very quickly becoming the best fucking blowjobs that he’s ever gotten (confirming the rumor that yes, guys  _ do  _ give head better) and he’ll gladly take his thighs being sore tomorrow.

Now if he could just get out of him whatever this surprise is.

They make a seven mile loop back to the apartment, with Connor coming in just ahead of him back by the front doors - Travis deliberately smacks into him and pulls him sideways into an embrace, both of them sweaty as hell and panting like mad.

“Alright, bro, give it up - what’s the surprise?”

Connor shoves him off and opens the door, wanting to get back into the air conditioning.  “Tell you over a beer?”

He’s being a cryptic son of a bitch today, isn’t he?

Thankfully, there are no longer any sex noises emitting from Kellan’s room, so Travis deems it relatively safe to at least hang out in the kitchen while they cool down, stripped to the waist and trying not to move too much.  Admittedly, it gives Travis the chance to perv all over Connor’s sweet, sweet tits and think about where else he can do the ice cube thing.

“So my parents are going away for a week, and they want me to come up keep an eye on the house while I’m gone.”  Connor’s throat bobs prettily as he downs half his beer and then reaches for a water bottle. “And I want you to come with me, because I miss my dogs and my boat and I want you to meet both of them.”

Travis pauses with his water halfway to his mouth, trying hard to not shake his head in disbelief.  “I… I want to meet your boat too.”

“You’ll love her.  Fishing kinda sucks this time of year but hey, you fish to drink and drink to fish.  Week after next, man - what do you say?”

He’d be crazy to not do it, and that’s more than enough time to give his boss the head’s up.  “Corinne won’t be there?”

“Hell no - she’s in Montana right now, and won’t be back in this direction til October.  Just us, Rudy, and Sprite.”

“You named your dog Sprite?”

“Long story - now c’mon, I wanna blow you while your musk is still ripe.”

Oh, yeah, this is going to be fucking  _ fun. _

___

 

A warm, familiar sense of peace washes over Travis the minute they cross over the Edgecombe County line.

In spite of being from just one county south, Travis hasn’t spent a ton of time here.  He and his friends from high school were always raising hell in Greenville (Travis’s first college party definitely wasn’t his first college party - thank his older sister for that the summer he turned 18) but out here along the Tar River, it’s… different.  Wilmington is a nice place and Travis loves living there, yeah, but this is a different kind of beauty, one where time is kept by the rolling of the water and the overhang of the pine trees keeps the area wrapped in a blanket of green.

Connor had wanted to leave last night when he’d gotten off work, but Travis wasn’t about to let him make the 150 mile trip at one in the morning.  He’d grumbled, saying he could do it with one eye closed but the constant yawning and dozing off as he’d eaten a late supper at Travis’s place had been enough to make Travis put him to bed - after a shower of course.

“You feel it too, huh?”  Connor takes his right hand off the wheel and puts it on Travis’s thigh, pushing up the leg of his shorts so he can touch his bare skin.

“Like nowhere else in the world.”  Travis smiles and covers Connor’s hand with his own, the mid-morning sun reflecting off the river in a dazzling array of light.  “You miss it?”

“More than I thought I would - you?”

Travis shrugs, threading their fingers together.  “Spent more time out in the swamp than I ever did Greenville, so yeah, I suppose.  Can take a country boy to the city…”

“But nothin’s ever gonna beat the smell of pine and dirt.”  Connor squeezes his hand back, letting Travis feel some of that special energy.  Travis’s heart thumps a little more slowly, knowing they’re getting close to home, soaking up the settled, immense  _ thing  _ between them.  Travis doesn’t know what direction this week is going to take them in, but he’s okay with that.  There’s no plan outside of enjoying each other, a hell of a lot of fishing, and if Travis plays his cards right, maybe even a bonfire.

Ten minute later, they’re rolling up to the front of Connor’s house, a low, rambling ranch style place that looks like it could withstand anything thrown at it, the river running but five hundred feet behind it.

“Welcome to the Jones family homestead.”  Connor sweeps his hand before him and laughs, and Travis hops out of the truck to take it in.

Excited barking greets him the second the door shuts, and right off the porch leap two big labradors, rushing towards Connor at terminal velocity.

Travis rounds the truck just in time to see Connor go down on his back, his dogs licking and pawing and doing their best to fuse with them.  Connor can’t stop laughing, and in spite of them both being big dogs, scoops them up and hugs them on his knees. “I missed you guys  _ so. Much. _ ”  

“Rudy and Sprite?”

“Right first time, babe.”  Connor manages to get out from under them, and Travis crouches down to be greeted in the exact same fashion, and the brown one - Sprite - licks him right across the nose and shoves her face into his, cuddling and rubbing all over him.

“Rudy, Sprite, this is my boyfriend, Travis Greer.  Be nice to him, he’s a good ol’ boy too.”

Travis likes them instantly, and Sprite looks up at him once he’s standing with huge, soulful eyes.

“You still haven’t told me why she’s named Sprite.”  Travis goes around to the bed of the truck and hefts their bags out, letting Connor dig for his keys so he can unlock the door.

“When she was a puppy she refused to sleep in the dog bed we got her.  She prefered an old Sprite box that we’d given her and Rudy to play with, and one night we found her  _ in  _ it - so the name stuck.”  Sprite dashes up the porch first, standing guard while Connor opens the door, with Rudy and Travis bringing up the rear.

“And here I thought she liked Sprite or something.”

“Yeah, it’s not nearly as exciting as it sounds, but she’s my baby anyway.”  Connor stops and breathes, taking in his home and enjoying the utter quiet of no one else around for miles.  Travis sets their bags down and puts his arms around him from behind, kissing the back of Connor’s shoulder.

“Thank you for bringing me here, babe.”  Travis quells the emotion rising in his throat, immensely relieved and elated that he gets Connor to himself for a whole week, with precious little to interrupt them.  It’ll be the longest time they’ve had with each other yet, after nearly two months of dating.

“Wouldn’t want to be here with anyone else.”  Connor turns and hugs him back, pulling them close and rubbing his hands up and down Travis’s back.  “Wanna see my room?”

Travis gives him a dirty look and licks his lips.  “Mind if we soak up the atmosphere while we’re there?”

“Help, my boyfriend has been replaced by a mind reader.”  Connor returns his gaze and kisses him, pulling him along down the long hallway.

Connor’s room is a hell of a lot bigger than Travis thought it would be, dominated by an enormous, hand-made (by the looks of it) king sized bed covered with a quilt that must be older than both of them combined.  Sports trophies from years past dominate the left wall, while the other’s covered with baseball posters and a high bookshelf nearly sagging with titles. It’s Connor in a nutshell, even if it’s not necessarily a current version.

“Looks like you were a little MVP, too.”  Travis runs his fingers over the base of some of his trophies while Connor flops down on the bed, flipping through an old notebook that had been lying on his nightstand.

“Which is exactly why I didn’t go for a team at school.  By the time I had finished high school I’d had enough. I mean, I don’t regret it, but man, the constant practices, the traveling - it was getting to be a lot.”

“I know the feeling.”  Travis walks over to the bookshelf, eying the row devoted to Ben Master’s  _ Gabby Thorne _ series.  “You read these too man?”

“Some of them four times, all of them twice - you hear there’s a new one coming out soon?”  Connor gets up and comes to stand by Travis, taking the first one off the shelf. “Might take these back with me when we leave.”

“Didn’t peg you for much of a reader, man.”

Connor shrugs and puts the book back on the shelf.  “Was a good way to pass the time on the bus. There’s only so much shit you can talk before you start repeating yourself, y’know?  I know, us jocks are supposed to be pillars of testosterone and sweat, no brains.”

“It’s sexy.”  Travis reaches for Connor’s belt loops and pulls their bodies together, holding him tight.  “And makes me feel better that I’m not the only one.”

“Guess we haven’t had much time for books lately, have we?”

Connor draws him into a long, slow kiss that unravels as they walk backwards towards the bed, the wood frame creaking loudly under their combined weight.

“Um… should that be cause for concern?”

“Nah, it’s fine.  This bed’s taken four generations of pounding from a whole lot of people.  Apparently Great Grandpa Ansel got around, so, the apple didn’t fall far from the tree.”

“Great, now I’m gonna think about your grandpa getting his nut when I’m going down on you.”

“Why do you think this bed’s been in the guest room for the last ten years?”  Connor smiles up at him and puts his hand on the back of Travis’s head, tangling their legs together and slipping his tongue into Travis’s mouth.

Hot, needy arousal floods Travis’s body and with absolutely no one to hear or stop them, Travis isn’t going to let him up before they’ve both come at least once.  Hell, Connor’s already grinding against him, his cock a hot, thick presence against Travis’s thigh.

“Naked.”  Travis rolls off of him and starts to kick his shoes off, watching Connor stand between his legs and cross his arms to strip off his shirt.

Travis has been indulging in a whole lot of long, greedy looks at Connor’s body over the last few weeks, and he’s still stunned by what he sees.  Connor’s all muscle, the absolute vision of the all-American jock; his body is smooth, golden skinned, and every ab fucking ripples. If the whole physiology thing doesn’t work out, Connor wouldn’t have a bit of trouble finding work as a model.  Travis loves that Connor is bigger than him, taller too, the perfect counterpoint to Travis’s whipcord, lanky build.

“See something you like, babe?”  Connor’s down to just his underwear, a pair of red Calvin Klein briefs that Travis knows for a fact only get worn when he’s trying to look good - and it fucking works.

“Nah, I’m just trying to soak up the ambience.”  Travis slides his boxers down his legs and hooks Connor around the back of his thighs with his feet, pulling him down on top of him and feeling their cocks slide together, Connor’s still trapped in his undies.  Travis runs his hands possessively over Connor’s back and shoulders, sucking his tongue into his mouth and getting his first solid, strong hit of his boyfriend for the day.

Connor moans, rutting against Travis and breaking the kiss.  “Wanna try something.” He rolls off of Travis and scoots up the bed until he’s lying long ways on it, shedding his briefs and tossing them towards the door.  “Sit on my chest facing my feet.”

“Think I know where this is going.”  Travis has 69’d a ton of times before, but never with Connor.  Add this to the ever growing “checked” list of hot things he’s getting to do with his boyfriend.

Travis’s blowjob skills have improved a ton over the last few weeks, and swallowing Connor three quarters of the way down is far easier now than it had been.  Fuck, Travis looks forward to it, having his mouth and jaw stretched by Connor’s girth, and hearing the loud, low moan he pulls from Connor every time.

Connor doesn’t fail him yet again, and Travis closes his eyes as he slides his mouth over Connor’s shaft, tasting the saltiness of his precome and smooth, velvety skin.  Travis doesn’t exactly have much comparison save for eating girls out, but he really,  _ really  _ appreciates that Connor manscapes avidly, save for a very light dusting of blonde hair at the base of his shaft.

“Christ, Travis, you’re not fuckin’ around today.”  Connor’s holding on tight to his hips, rubbing appreciatively as Travis starts to bob his head up and down on him, working more and more of him into his mouth.  Travis braces himself with his left arm and uses his right hand to massage and cup Connor’s balls, tasting a fresh burst of precome on his tongue.

He starts to lift himself up on his knees for Connor to suck him off, only Connor doesn’t let him, murmuring “not what I had in mind, babe.”

Travis feels Connor’s huge, steady hands spread his ass and a line of lingering, worshiping kisses across the base of his spine.  Curiosity makes Travis stop, not daring to hope for what he thinks Connor is about to do. He pushes himself back a little more anyway, listening to Connor hum approvingly.

The first soft, “may I do this, please” swipe of Connor’s tongue across his hole makes Travis’s breath catch, only for it to be forced out of him when Connor does it again.

“Is this okay, Travis?”

“Don’t… don’t stop.”  Travis has to mentally yank himself back to the room around him, relaxing his body as Connor sets to work.  It’s mind blowingly good, and Connor’s tongue is fucking  _ wet,  _ to the point where it isn’t long before Travis feels his spit dripping off his body and puddling under him on Connor’s chest.  He has to concentrate hard in order to blow Connor with any sort of consistent method - not that Connor seems to fucking mind, as he’s still steadily leaking precome and throbbing every time Travis’s tongue passes over his slit.

Travis takes a chance and slips his finger down to Connor’s hole, rubbing over it in a slow, tight circle in imitation of Connor’s tongue on his own.  Connor groans and cants his hips up, a muffled “ _ please”  _ giving Travis the impetus he needs.

He slicks up his fingertips with some of the precome leaking from his own cock and rubs it over Connor’s hole, his mouth still on his cock.  He’s taking Connor deeper than he has before, tears leaking from his eyes and forcing himself to remember to breathe. Connor’s tongue is driving him wild, working him over in combination with Connor’s left hand on his dick, focusing his glans and slit for maximum stimulation.

It’s the most acute, intense physical pleasure Travis has ever felt and it’s got him completely, utterly fucked up, more than happy to have his mouth full of cock while Connor worships his ass.  He’s riding the fucking edge, Connor knowing by now exactly how to stroke him that it’s second nature, using everything he’s got to utterly wreck him. 

The only warning Travis gets that Connor is about to become is his balls drawing up and his cock fattening to the point of cutting his air off completely, followed by Connor blowing his load right down his throat and moaning like crazy against his body.  Travis follows a second later, coating himself and Connor with come, the whole world turning to diffused light behind his eyelids.

“Fuck, Connor,  _ fuck. _ ”  Travis buries his face in Connor’s hip, still stroking his boyfriend’s pulsing cock while he tries to hold himself together, only Connor’s still licking him through it, lapping up every spasm of Travis’s body.  It gets to the point where he has to pull away and give himself a second to come down off the overload, trading Connor’s cock for his mouth.

Connor wipes the come and spit from around Travis’s mouth and sucks it off his own fingers, this hungry, greedy look making his blue eyes darken with lust.  “Lick it off of me, Travis.”

Travis does, starting below Connor’s navel and going right up to his chin before letting it drip off of his tongue into Connor’s waiting mouth.  Neither of them wait to close the distance, wrapping their arms and legs around each other, sucking on lips and tongues until they’re out of breath and laughing at just how fucking  _ dirty  _ they got.

“So I just uh, ate you out.”  Connor scritches his fingers over Travis’s head, tingling all the way down to the base of Travis’s spine.

“And it didn’t suck at all - fuck, man, you’re gonna do that again, right?”  Travis can’t stop the electric feeling racing across his skin, and he isn’t about to take Connor’s hands away from where they’re resting on his ass.

“You tell me the time and place and I’m yours, baby.  And don’t think you’re gonna get away without trying it on me, because I swear I nearly busted the second you touched me back there.”

“So that’s like, okay?”

Connor bites at Travis’s lower lip and reels him back in for another hot, sloppy kiss.  “Travis you can do whatever the fuck you want to me, alright? Do you have  _ any  _ idea how long I’ve been waiting for this, unrestricted access and time with you?”  Connor kisses him again and Travis’s cock hardens almost instantly, riding on the energy crackling between them; Connor’s got a very, very good point, and Travis is just a little bit scared that he’s not even going to bother with an argument against.

“I’m gonna ask anyway, man.  I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or anything, seeing as we’re kinda diving headlong into this - I’m still gonna respect you, okay?”  Travis goes slow with a kiss this time, one that makes both of them melt.

The loud, happy tap of dog feet through the door, followed by a wet tongue licking the bottom of Travis’s foot breaks the moment and Travis gasps in surprise, followed a second later by a second set of feet appearing at the side of the bed.

“Uh, Connor, I think they know what we did.”

Connor reaches over and rubs Sprite’s head, smiling at her while she tries to climb into the bed with them.  “Nah, they won’t tell. But they might want to go play in the river for a while, so why don’t we come back to this later, yeah?”

“Can’t believe I’m getting cock blocked by a dog, but you make a fair point.”

The pair of trunks Connor gives him end up being a little too big, but making out against the end of the little dock with the cool water lapping around them?

Completely fucking worth it.

___

 

After three bottles of Michelob, the cold, fresh taste of water as it passes over Travis’s lips is a welcome one, the sun now firmly overhead and the river under them doing a good job of reflecting it back to them.

Connor nudges his side for Travis to pass him a bottle too, and Travis leans into a lingering kiss as he hands it over.  Connor tastes like beer and sunshine, his skin already tanning another shade deeper.

“Think I felt a bite a few minutes ago.”  Connor uncaps his water bottle and tilts his hat back to take a long pull, just as gorgeous as he can be in his tee shirt with the sides cut out and worn, sun-faded blue jeans.  “Think it was another gar?”

“I hope not.”  Travis had caught one earlier and had had to cut the line as a result - he’d much rather lose a hook than a couple fingers, and Connor had had to hang on tight to Rudy and Sprite to keep them from jumping in after it.  “Once is enough for a day, don’t you think?”

“Good thing we’re not out here trying to catch dinner.”  Connor stretches luxuriously and adjusts the tiller, keeping them drifting towards the nearer bank.  “Otherwise we’d be going hungry tonight.”

“Are you criticizing my fishing skills?”

“Not yet - catch a snapping turtle first and  _ then  _ I’ll call your skills into question, St. Brendan.”

He didn’t even know that Connor could  _ make  _ a Catholic joke, and yet...

Travis fixes him with a death glare and Connor grins at him, his eyes hidden by his sunglasses - he knows exactly what he’s doing and there’s not much Travis can do to stop it.  That smile gets him out of a hell of a lot, including a speeding ticket a couple of weeks back night after they’d gone out with the guys and were far too eager to get home and get their hands on each other.

Instead of dignifying Connor with a proper response, Travis flicks a piece of ice from the cooler at him and tells Rudy that his dad’s a motherfucker.  Rudy wags his tail and gives him the labrador equivalent of a knowing smile and then puts his head back down on the bottom of the boat, Sprite keeping watch over him in the bow.

They’ve been out here for three hours now, shooting the shit and admittedly not trying all that hard to fish.  A break was needed from the constant, intensely physical part of their relationship, so they’d decided to take a day and let this bodies recover.  Travis’s last four orgasms have been mostly dry, either by Connor’s tongue or fingers. His ass is still thrumming, and last night Connor had finished him off with three fingers knuckle deep inside him - Travis knows his anatomy of course, but it had been his first real, live, up close encounter with his prostate, and he’d enjoyed every fucking second of it.  They both know what’s soon coming, and Travis is doubly glad now that he packed condoms.

As good as it had felt, it’s still nothing compared to how much his chest is aching right now, and Christ, how does he casually drop that in Connor’s lap?  Wait til after they’ve finally, properly fucked and hope Connor doesn’t freak?

Travis turns back to his fishing pole and drags the fly in a little more, convinced he saw it bob deeper a moment ago.

“Hey, Travis?”

The tone in Connor’s voice tells him that he needs to pay close and careful attention to what he’s about to say.

“What’s up?”

Connor slides over the little bench and takes his sunglasses off, bringing Travis in for a deep, sudden kiss that makes the boat rock and nearly knock Travis off balance.  He grabs the side and opens his mouth the second he feels Connor’s tongue against his lips. On paper, Travis isn’t  _ opposed  _ to trying anything in the boat, but that gar is still out there, and very likely pissed off…

“I love you.”

Travis freezes, his blood thundering in his ears so loudly he feels like he’s caught in the middle of a storm.

Did those words honestly, truly just come out of Connor’s mouth?

Fuck.

Yes, yes they did.

Connor gives him another kiss and brings Travis out of his stupor, allowing him to feel where the bottom of his stomach has fallen out and hit him square between the legs.  “I love you, Travis, I fucking  _ love you. _ ”

Travis has to swallow a couple times before he manages to get his voice and brain all firing on the same line of function again, looking Connor in the eye and putting his forehead against Connor’s.  “Fuck, Connor, I love you too.”

It is indeed just as scary to say out loud as he thought it would be, but the tight, almost frustrated knot in his chest starts to loosen - he soothes it with another kiss, his hat nearly falling off the top of his head when he tries to suck Connor’s tongue into his mouth.

“I’ve been trying to tell you for weeks now, but I just… I couldn’t find the right time.”  Connor’s voice is a hoarse, scared-because-he’s-happy whisper, and Travis wants to hold him tight until the river under them dries up.  “But now you know, and… fuck, Travis, do you have any idea how fucking  _ happy  _ you make me?”

“Think I have a pretty good idea.”  Travis has to lean back and wipe tears out of his eyes - hell, Connor’s got them rolling down his cheeks.  “I was afraid if… fuck, you know what, Connor, it doesn’t fucking matter.”

Connor kisses him again and Travis’s heart starts to beat right once more, lit up with this enormous feeling of  _ rightness. _

Travis’s line starts to drag and unravel and they have to break apart, but there’s not a damned thing that could ruin Travis’s day right now.

Well… except that gar coming back for a second bite.

 

\---

             They don't fuck that night.

             After being on the water all afternoon and the immense emotional release of saying that first “I love you,” Travis had been perfectly content to simply hold and be held, helping Connor make enchiladas with an innumerable number of kisses that had left heat prickling in his belly and his cock achingly hard.  Connor hadn't pushed it, and Travis didn't ask him to. The motion was set, and both of them knew it.

           It had not taken all that long for Connor to fall asleep that night, his head pillowed on Travis’s chest.  The night outside was hot enough on its own, and that along Connor’s body heat was enough to make Travis sweat through the sheets.  The minute Connor was out, Travis had started his crash course in anal - and found out that for guys, it can be dangerous if you aren’t careful but also completely unlike anything else he’d be likely to experience.

Deciding that it wasn’t worth waking Connor up to try it then, Travis had eventually drifted off, Connor’s naked body molded to his and drawing visions of, well, a lot of different things in his mind. 

His sleep is full of dreams of Connor, fishing, the sun beating down on them and melding them together somewhere on the bank of the Tar River, like nature’s commanding it and there’s nothing that can be done in order to stop it.  Travis can feel his body aching for Connor in his sleep, and right around the time his body normally wakes him every morning, his eyes fly open, spooned against Connor’s chest, Connor’s strong left arm wrapped around him.

Connor’s still dead asleep, snoring softly against the back of Travis’s head.  Travis dips his head and kisses Connor’s fingers where they’re close by and slips out of his warm, heavy embrace, Connor none the wiser and replacing Travis with a pillow.

Travis swipes the lube off of the nightstand and walks on soft, quiet feet towards the bathroom, his cock swinging hard between his legs with every step.   He didn’t realize just how aroused he’d become, and when he goes to take a piss he ends up wiping away a hell of a lot of precome as well. All he can think about Connor, naked and hot and, if Travis felt correctly, ragingly hard in his sleep.

He figures he’d better put his plan into action before he chickens out and Connor doesn’t get to reap the benefits either.  He turns the shower up to lukewarm (it’s no use sweating to death before he’s even started) and climbs in, the water shocking and then soothing him immediately.  He soaps himself up quickly, washing the non-essential parts as fast as possible - he isn’t worried about being anything more than freshened.

When he reaches his ass, he washes it three times and makes doubly sure there’s nothing unpleasant waiting on the other side - thank God there isn’t.  (He’d already ordered a proper douching apparatus that will be waiting for him in Wilmington when he gets back.)

The second he starts to work himself open, his cock jumps.  Thanks to Connor’s repeated efforts over the last few days, he’s become very, very intensely aware of just how fucking sensitive his ass is.  God, just thinking about Connor eating him out (which is just as good as a blowjob as far as Travis is concerned) is enough to get him dripping again.

Appealing as the thought is, that’s not what he’s got in mind right now.  Is it early as hell? Yeah, it is - but like Connor said, there’s no wrong or right time for it - just a time.

Travis knows he can take three of Connor’s fingers without much issue, so he works up to that point, fucking himself open as quietly and quickly as possible, his teeth sunk into the meat of his left forearm to keep from moaning.  Thank fucking God Connor found his prostate, because Travis has no intentions of stopping with making the most of it. Yeah, it had always been there, but fuck, now he’s  _ aware  _ of it.

It isn’t all that hard to picture himself with a dildo balls deep inside him, doing it for himself when Connor isn’t there.  Jacking off had been fucking awesome before but now? It’s about to get a lot better.

But right now he doesn’t have to, and it’s too late to back out.  He shuts the water off, coats his hole with lube one more time, and washes his hands.  He makes sure to bring the lube back with him, re-entering the bedroom just as quietly as he’d left it.

Connor’s on his back now, his head turned towards the right, left arm across his bare stomach where the covers have slipped down and his right thrown against Travis’s pillow.  Travis stands at the side of the bed and gives his cock a few long, slow strokes, drinking in Connor’s body. The curtains are drawn back and the sun is already coming up, giving him more than enough light to work by.

Travis finds the condoms he’d stashed in the side pocket of his bag and grabs a couple of them, figuring he’ll need them depending on the way things go in a couple of minutes.

First he’s got to wake Connor up, because he wants him to feel this just as much as he’s about to.

Getting the sheet off is the easy part - resisting the urge to close his lips around the head of Connor’s hard, sex-dream-aroused cock is the difficult part.  Travis doesn’t have to look too closely to see the precome making a sticky patch against Connor’s stomach, and alright, he does swipe his fingers through it just to get the taste of Connor on his tongue.  He licks his fingertips clean and sits on Connor’s lower body, leaning down and kissing Connor softly on the mouth.

He has to make a fast, hard effort to not feel like the prince leaning down to kiss Snow White from her slumber, because there is absolutely nothing princess-like about Connor.

Maybe he’ll drop that little comparison on Connor over breakfast and see what his reaction is, just to see if it brings out a little more of the animal in him.  Connor’s only let that sort of energy out a handful of times, but Travis, so help him, wants to be on the receiving end of that energy more than anything else.

Connor hums in his sleep, a small, soft sound that makes Travis’s lips tingle.  He reaches behind and strokes Connor’s cock, focusing his palm over the slit. He feels Connor shift under him, becoming more and more conscious with every passing minute.  He’s almost there, and fuck, Travis needs this, needs Connor to fill him up and take him and make him  _ his. _

“Travis, what… you okay?”  Connor blinks the sleep from his eyes and doesn’t get the chance to say anything further, because Travis is kissing him hard on the mouth and one-handedly, blindly, rolling the condom down Connor’s dick and trying his hardest to convey his message.

“I’m ready Connor - for you.”  Travis puts Connor’s hands on his hips and raises himself up on his knees, exhaling as he sinks back on Connor’s cock.  The wide, flared head feels a whole lot bigger than it looks, breaching him slowly, not quite painfully, making them both gasp and cry out.  “Think I’ve been ready this whole time, baby, just… you were right. There is no right or wrong time.”

“Shh, Travis, I get it.”  Connor reaches down and steadies himself, pushing his hips up and guiding himself in.  “Just take it slow and easy, babe, there’s not a single thing to rush us, okay?”

Travis nods and leans down to kiss Connor, letting the lube and gravity do the rest of the work.  Connor feels like he’s sitting on a telephone pole, and they have to add a whole hell of a lot more slick to make it work but it isn’t long before Connor’s fully seated inside him, filling him up completely and making his heart move up to where it’s now lodged in the back of his throat; Connor feels like he’s fucking  _ everywhere,  _ between his cock in his ass and his tongue in his mouth.

“How’s it feel, babe?”

“Fucking  _ amazing. _ ”

And they haven’t even fucking moved yet.

Conceptually Travis understands riding - he’s had enough girls on top before to be able to imitate it, but it’s actually a lot more involving than it looks, not to mention Connor’s apparent fucking monster cock making every single nerve ending below his navel light up every time he so much as breathes.  Connor helps him, steadying him and helping him find the right rhythm, fucking up into Travis in coordination with the slow, rolling strokes of Travis’s hips.

“You swear you’ve never done this before?”  Connor’s flushed red all the way down to his navel, his abs splattered with Travis’s freely dripping precome.  “Because you’re fucking  _ good. _ ”

“Call it a hell of a lot of inspiration.”  Travis dips to lick Connor’s mouth and then crosses his arms behind his head, letting his hips do the work, squeezing and clenching his ass around Connor.  “That and I want you to come so hard you pass out.”

Connor groans and digs his fingers into Travis’s hips, leaving bruises that won’t fade for days.  “Knew you’d be a fucking power bottom.”

“Let’s not slap labels on it just yet, yeah?”

It doesn’t take long before the mattress is squeaking loudly under them, both of them dripping with sweat and turning the air blue around them with curses at every fucking movement, each and every one louder than the last.  Travis lets the energy roll through him, drunk on cock and his boyfriend’s stupidly hot touch, pushing and pushing himself ever nearer to the brink. He hasn’t touched his cock once, hard as iron, precome flowing like a tap.  Connor keeps sucking air through his teeth, his eyes screwed shut, slamming his cock up into Travis more and more, the pounding that Travis has been begging for with actions and looks getting closer and closer to becoming a reality.

“C’mon Connor, fuck up into me, fill me up, yeah, baby, that’s it, fuck, Connor, that’s my fucking  _ spot, shit-”   _ Travis can’t get the hot talk to flow any longer than that, settling for moans that he’s sure Connor can interpret, his prostate feeling like it’s the size of his pelvis, hypersensitive and fuck, he’s gonna do it, he’s gonna blow hands fucking free and it’s now, fucking  _ now- _

Travis feels his body tear itself apart, spurt after spurt of come dousing Connor, nailing him in the face and chest. He hears and feels Connor roar through his own release, slammed balls deep into Travis’s body as he unloads, crying out his name and then crashing down hard.

How the  _ hell  _ they weren’t doing this before transcends belief, because Travis has never felt so completely, beautifully empty as when he finally hits the mattress next to Connor and lies there, listening to his body sing and his heart thump.

“Uh…”  Connor reaches for his hand and squeezes it, just as unable to move as Travis is.  “That was…”

“I know.”  Travis closes his eyes and laughs, because how the fuck else is he supposed to react?  Christ, that was the most mindblowing orgasm he’s had yet and there’s still so, so many more to come, the knowledge that this isn’t his last one a concept his mind is having trouble wrapping around right now.

Connor does manage to roll over and kiss Travis, his face dripping with come and sweat.  “Keep your mouth open, Travis.”

Like he’s in a position to refuse that request right now.

Connor’s careful about peeling the condom off, kissing Travis on the cheek and neck, murmuring sweet nothings that make Travis feel even giddier, if it’s possible. 

“Want you to taste the fruits of your labor.”  Connor upends the condom into his mouth, holding it high so that Travis can watch his come drip over his tongue and lips.  “Because, man, Travis, you fucking  _ deserve  _ it.”

As Travis kisses the come and sweat from Connor’s mouth he starts to think that maybe, just maybe, he does.

 

___

 

“So is there anything you wanna tell me, Travis?”

Travis freezes with his hand on the refrigerator door, holding himself gingerly as he looks for the porkchops he’d made last night.  “Depends on what you want to know.”

Kellan appears out of the corner of his eye, a knowing look on his face that Travis knows better than to try and shy away from.  “I know you and Connor didn’t spend the whole time fishing and looking at alligators.”

Travis shrugs, thankful Connor had been called back into work a day early; after a week of uninterrupted contact, Travis figures this is a good chance to give them both time to rest and recover - if not, work on Monday is going to be hell.  “No, we didn’t.”

“Before I check to see if your body is still intact, just tell me - how was it?”

“Getting my cherry popped?  My sweet, virgin ass ravaged and worshiped not once but about fifteen times?”  Travis closes his eyes and licks his lips, flashing back to the previous morning when Connor had fucked him right up against the wall of his room and made Travis leave a huge, messy load all over the back of his door.

Kellan closes his mouth, nodding hard.

“It was amazing, man.  Absolutely fucking amazing.”  Travis puts his chops in the microwave and carefully leans himself against the counter, not wanting to exacerbate anything if he doesn’t have to.  “But I’m fucking  _ sore. _ ”

“That’s how it is, bro - c’mon, I’ll show you a few things to make your euphoric suffering a little easier.

Sending Connor pictures of his ass with an ice pack on it, on some level, should be funny, and were it for any other reason it would be.

Only Travis can’t help but be reminded of one of the best weeks of his life, and damn if it’s not going to be but the first one.

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

Travis’s limbs are starting to feel like jelly after it’s liquified just too much to be of any use.

Three weeks before the new semester starts, and they’d finally managed to round up Sigma Phi Tau and Lambda Omega Delta for a proper scrimmage game.  It won’t have any proper bearing on the next season of intramural, but it feels damned good to be organized into teams and have a score and hell, even a few audience members, mostly consisting of some of the sorority girls that hand around Sigma Phi and the fraternity groupies (Travis had been one of those once) - Travis could care less if they were there or not, he’s just happy to have a bat in his hands and his boyfriend in the outfield in his tight baseball pants.

Admittedly, he hasn’t been playing his best game because he and Connor have spent a hell of a lot of time ogling each other, and not exactly being careful in regards to who sees them.  Those who do know have been absolutely supportive, or they don’t really care one way or the other. Yeah, Sigma Phi is a mostly hetero fraternity, but there’s a very strict zero discrimination rule - anyone who wants to join, can.

Lambda Omega, on the other hand, is almost completely on the queer end of the spectrum, and apparently really, really fucking good at baseball.  Travis remembers a few very close games last year between the two frats, and this match is no different. The team captain - Asher - has whipped his boys into shape and have been running circles around Travis’s team for the last two innings.

Travis knows that the second the ball cracks against his bat and he takes off that they’re going to lose, but he’s going to give it a damned good try all the same.  He sees Connor run for it, only for Lambda’s tall, somehow astoundingly fast other outfielder go for it at the same time, just that much quicker than Connor and seemingly snatching the ball right out of the air and pitching it towards second base.

He comes in on a skid and nearly knocks down the second baseman, Sean - who’s got the ball in hand and grinning triumphantly.  “Sorry dude.”

Travis shrugs and pats him on the shoulder - in truth, he’s fine with it.  “Good game, guys.”

Five minutes later they’re all slapping shoulders and clapping hands, every last one of them exhausted down to the bones.  Connor snags Travis around the waist and pulls him in, kissing him on the temple and heading towards the dugout.

“Looks like you need a bath and an ice pack.”  Connor rubs him between his shoulders, close enough that Travis can smell his musk and goddammit, how the hell can he be exhausted beyond belief and still be so fucking turned on the second he catches a whiff of him?  
“Don’t think that’s so much the game as it was Sunday morning.”

Connor starts to say something, then turns his head away so Travis can’t see his blush.  ‘Sunday morning’ had been their first time barebacking, and Travis had ridden him so hard that neither of them had been able to walk for the rest of the day.

He’s hoping for a slow, lazy fuck after they get showered back at his place when Travis hears a voice calling both himself and Connor - it’s Asher, just as dirty and red-faced as the rest of them and yet somehow managing to wear it like he was born with greasepaint on his cheeks.

“I’m here to offer my congratulations - and to ask if the two of you want to come by our place for a little chat after you get cleaned up.  James wants to get to know y’all a little better, and after seeing the two of you in baseball pants, well…” Asher doesn’t try that hard to disguise his long, slow take of their bodies, and Travis feels like he’s just been unclothed with a look.

Connor’s arm goes possessively around Travis’s waist and okay, that’s really kind of hot and sweet all at the same time.  “What kind of a chat?”

“Just a little intra-fraternity goodwill - and I’m not gonna jump him, Connor, my bed’s already made.  Just hang on to him, he’s a cutie.” Asher hands them a scrap of paper with an address and a phone number then departs with a wave, and okay, Travis has to admit he’s got a pretty nice ass.

“Are you checking him out, Trav?”

“Can you blame me - look.”

Both he and Connor watch his hips sway as he walks towards James, who smacks him on the ass and picks him up over his shoulder, making Sean and a tall, Captain America-esque blond laugh like it’s the funniest thing in the world.  Clay, that’s his name.

“That?  That’s  _ brotherhood. _ ”  Connor slips his fingers into the back of Travis’s pants and rubs the small of his back, watching them depart towards the parking lot.

“They do seem awfully comfortable with each other - and they play damned good baseball, too.”

Connor kisses his cheek and lets him go so that he can start packing up his stuff.  “I think we should go visit them. Could be good.”

“You don’t think we’ll be felt up the second we walk in the door?”

“Isn’t that stereotyping, babe?”  Connor gives him a critical look and slings his bag over his shoulder.  “Seriously, I think we’ll be fine. I got my couch from them and didn’t get a bad vibe from any of them.  They’re nice guys, Travis - if they can get along with Trey, they can get along with anyone.”

Travis remembers Trey alright, and Connor has a point.  “How’s he been doing, anyway?”

“I only ever see him at work, but he seems alright, I guess.”

“As alright as you can be after your girlfriend moves back to Russia and probably won’t return?”

Connor laughs, but there’s not much humor behind it.  “Something like that, I guess. Think I’ll try and get him over for a few beers sometime later this week.  He’s had it rough, between Anna leaving and his parent’s giving him bullshit over his career choice. Guy needs a night without worry.”

Travis leans over and kisses Connor on the mouth once he’s got his bag zipped, murmuring “you’re a good bro, Connor.”

“Just want my guys to be happy, y’know?  Me and Trey have been through some shit at that restaurant, so I’m pretty sure that counts as family.”

Connor slips his hand into Travis’s as they walk towards Travis’s Jeep, leaving Travis feeling warm right on down to his bones.  Yeah, tonight’s gonna be just fine, and so are a lot of the ones after.

___

 

The sound of Travis Tritt and the smell of booze hits Travis before they actually see anyone, instantly putting him a little more at ease.  There are lights on in the backyard of James and Asher’s house, and the sound of boozy laughter greets them as they round the corner and come upon what is indeed a party.

“Well well, our guests of honor  _ did  _ decide to show up.”  Asher’s already walking towards them, his hair perfectly coiffed upwards, green eyes lit up by dark eyeliner, extending two cans of Michelob towards them in greeting. Travis can’t help but smile, and accepts Asher’s hug when he reaches up to put his arms around his neck.

Watching Connor bend to do the same is awfully funny too, but for whatever reason it makes Travis feel a whole lot better about being here. 

“Thanks for having us over, Asher, and again, good game.  Uh… this isn’t… what I was expecting.”

“What, a bunch of queer guys liking Michelob and Travis Tritt?  Y’all didn’t invent it, babe, now c’mon.” Asher turns and leads them towards the group, making introductions along the way, Travis receiving all sorts of handshakes and not-so-subtle once overs, feeling pleasantly objectified by the time they reach the back porch and the worn patio set with mismatched chairs and table.

“I know Connor’s met a couple of us, but guys, this is James, Clay, and Sean.  Now sit the fuck down and stop looking so nervous.” Asher gives up his seat to go and sit in James’s lap, looking perfectly at home when James puts his arm around him to steady him.

“Did y’al think we were gonna eat you?”  This comes from Clay, all smiles and blue eyes, the perfect distillation of a midsummer day.  “Promise we only do that with each other.”

“Nah, Connor caught me up on the way over.  So… are all of the guys, y’know?” Travis doesn’t want to misidentify anyone, especially since he’s pretty sure he’s somewhere in there too.  For God’s sake, he’s fucking  _ dating  _ Connor, so this isn’t exactly hostile territory.

“On the spectrum?  Yeah, they are. Greek life ain’t for just the straight folks.  Think everyone deserves a shot at it.” Clay picks his beer up and sips, his mouth making a pretty little “o” around the rim of the bottle.

Connor’s hand lands on his knee under the table and squeezes, the bare skin on skin making Travis take a long pull of his own drink.  “That’s actually really progressive.”

“Kinda what we want for everyone.”  James shifts Asher to his other leg and leans forward to pick up his beer  _ mug,  _ exactly like something out of a movie tavern scene.  “No one deserves to feel excluded, which is why we wanted to talk to the two of you.”

“We’re not exactly hard up for a frat, though.”  Travis can’t stop looking at any of them, feeling something shift inside his chest that he didn’t even realize was out of place.  “Unless you heard something through the grapevine we don’t know about.”

“Nothin’ like that, no - we wanted to ask you if you want to join us.”  Sean leans back into Clay’s body, the two of them on a glider that looks like it might break under their combined, obviously muscular bodies.  Jesus Christ, Clay in particular is fucking  _ ripped,  _ and Travis’s mouth goes dry when he watches his pecs flex under his t-shirt.

That sense of realization grows a little stronger, and he suddenly wants to kiss the hell out of Connor.

“We’ve been reading up on the two of you, and it seems like y’all are kinda the idea men behind a lot of Sigma Tau’s service projects.  Travis, I think you’ve actually worked with Sean on a couple of the campus beautification campaigns, and Connor, your food drive year before last - I still remember that.  That was a hell of a project.”

Travis feels like his minor in agriculture might actually be of some use after all.  “I had forgotten about that, actually.”

“We take notice of things like that, and all of us here - we admire it, which is why we think you’d be an awesome for us.  And no, we don’t just go around feeling up guys, no matter what Asher told you.” James flashes them a smile and squeezes Asher, a knowing look passing between them that a couple of months ago, Travis probably wouldn’t have completely gotten.

Sean speaks up again, leveling a soft look at Travis.  “We respect boundaries and consent around here, which is why some of these guys joined up in the first place.  This is a totally safe space, and there’s not a single one of us at this table who doesn’t believe in the need for a place like this one.”

“And we’re madly in love with each other, so we might look but trust us, we’re all well spoken for.  We’re not as slutty as you might be led to believe.” Asher kisses James on the cheek and alright, Travis thinks that maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea to come over after all.

“You don’t have to give us an answer today, tomorrow, or next week - but we do want you to think about it.  And congratulations, by the way.” Clay’s giving them a million watt smile again, and Travis returns a confused look.

“Congratulations on what?”

“Realizing your bi - Connor, no offense, but I think your boy’s been staring at my rack since he sat down.”

Connor laughs and leans over to kiss Travis behind the ear.  “Can’t blame him, it’s a pretty nice one.”

Alright, the laugh they share is very much at Travis’s expense, but once that final piece of realization clicks into place, it’s not so bad.  This group of guys is just as solid as his own back over at Sigma Tau, and as the evening goes on, Travis knows he’s already made his decision.

And he and Connor do indeed end up making out against one of the porch posts, right where everyone can see them and you know what?

It feels fucking  _ awesome. _

 

___

 

Travis is sure that “Country Roads, Take Me Home” isn’t the last thing he listened to before he went to bed - Asher had sent him a couple of Reba’s tracks, and alright, he might have sang them very, very loudly while he was getting ready to go out to dinner with Kellan.  There had been a lot of laughing, just a couple of beers, Kellan swearing up and down he wouldn’t wreck Travis’s Jeep, he hadn’t drank just so he could drive it…

So why was he hearing it now?

It takes him another ten seconds to register that it’s his phone making the noise, and he reaches out in the darkness to try and shut it off.

Connor’s name lights up the screen, and Travis sits up the second he puts it together. “Hello?”

“Hey, baby, uh… I need you.”

Travis rubs the sleep from his eyes and checks the time - it’s after midnight, which means he’s been asleep for, hell, almost three hours now.  After dinner he’d intended to just sit down and chill with Kellan, but his eyes had closed and Kellan had told him to go to bed..

Travis feels like an old man all of a sudden, and he swings his legs out to the side of his bed.  “Yeah, babe, what’s up?”

“My battery died earlier, so Trey gave me a ride but he had to take off early and I don’t have the cash for an Uber, so-”

“Shh, babe, I’ll be there soon.  Stay where you are, okay?”

Connor sighs with relief on the other end of the line, and Travis is already getting up to find a pair of shorts.  “I love you, Travis.”

“Love you too, Connor, I’m comin’ for you.”

The sound of rain pattering against his window doubles his efforts to get ready.

He tracks down a pair of gym shorts and one of his work tees, figuring that for his current job that’s all he’ll need.  He contemplates putting underwear back on, decides against it, and finds his canvas slip ons, pocketing his phone, wallet, and keys as he heads out the door.

Kellan and Grant are still up, watching The Office in the living room and looking very comfortable with a couple mugs of hot chocolate.  “I’ll be back soon, guys, gonna pick Connor up.”

“This late, man?”

“Yeah, he’s… he needs me.”  Travis can’t quite place why that makes such a lump of emotion come up in his throat, but it does.  “See you guys later.”

“Be careful, bro.”

Travis is going to be, because Connor fucking needs him and he’s not about to fail him.

The Smiling Mackerel is a solid twenty minute drive away without traffic, and the streets of Wilmington are well and truly empty at this hour, with only a few cars heading in the same direction as him, and none of them really close enough to worry about having to slow down.  Travis comes more awake as he drives, his windows up against the rain and his a/c on; by the time he’s turned onto the road Connor’s restaurant is on, he’s cold down to the bone and wishing he’d brought a hoodie with him.

Connor’s standing under the eave near the back door, just barely back from the rain with his hands shoved in his pockets.

Travis skids to a stop in front of him, the door unlocked - Connor scrambles in as fast as he can and the second he’s able to, pulls Travis into a hug that smells like seafood breading and sweat.  

“I’m so fucking glad to see you, man.”  Connor pulls back, looking exhausted beyond belief both emotionally and physically.  “Like, really, really glad.”

“Wasn’t gonna leave you hanging, babe.”  Travis puts his hand against the back of Connor’s head and closes his eyes, stroking his hair and trying his hardest to hold him as close as he can.  “You know I wouldn’t.”

“Yeah, I know, just… it’s been a long, long day.”

Come to think of it, Travis hadn’t heard from him save for this morning - Saturdays are the one day a week that they get to talk the least, as Connor normally pulls a double and Travis catches up on the homework he didn’t get to during the week.  “Want me to take you home, or?”

Connor shakes his head and pulls back a little, already looking a little better.  “Hell no - I have the day off tomorrow and have no intentions of going anywhere but to your refrigerator and back.  What do you say, babe?”

“Damn, there goes my breakfast plans.”  Travis levels an easy smile at him and Connor pinches his side before slipping his hand up his shorts and squeezing his dick. 

“Is this part of it, or can we call this a midnight snack?”

Travis spreads his legs so that Connor can have more access, putting the car in gear and wondering just how fast he can get them home without getting caught.  “Keep squeezing my balls and it’s gonna be a hell of a lot more than a snack.”

Connor does, and Travis doesn’t really know why he’s surprised.

“You realize it’s been four days, babe?”  Connor’s voice is low, warm, pitched so that it makes a pleasant tingle prickle the base of Travis’s spine.  “Been missing havin’ you.”

“Me too, Connor.”  Travis has to lock his eyes on the road and  _ concentrate  _ when Connor rubs his thumb over his slit.  “Was holding off until we could see each other again.”

“Means you’ve got a pretty good load saved up, don’t you?”  

Jesus fuck, Connor’s got him completely hard, the right leg of his loose shorts pushed up so that he can freely stroke his cock; it feels different with Connor’s left hand doing all the work, but definitely not unpleasant.  “Would rather not blow it here, man.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know, just… needed to feel you.”  Connor leans over to kiss him on the cheek again, only to wince at the change of position.

“You alright?”

“Think so - we got a delivery in today and I may have tried to carry one too many boxes in.  Feels like a pulled dorsal.”

Travis knows those hurt like hell, and how the hell Connor managed to stay standing through the whole of his shift is honestly admirable.  “I’ll rub you down when we get home, now hands off the goods so I can drive.”

Connor doesn’t take his hand completely off his dick, but he does at least stop stroking him so he can focus on the road.

By the time they’re back at Travis’s apartment, it’s raining twice as hard now and trying to get inside without getting soaked is more than enough to kill Travis’s boner.

Well, that and how much Connor  _ reeks  _ right now.

Kellan and Grant have retired to Kellan’s room - no prying eyes when Connor backs Travis up against the couch and shoves his hand down his pants.  “Been thinking about this all day, babe.”

Travis dodges a kiss and gently pushes Connor back, wrinkling his nose.  “Go wash the fish smell off first - as much as I dig the whole working man vibe, you are  _ not  _ gonna smell like scampi while I’m between your legs.”

Connor groans, letting go of Travis with a frown.  “Swear you can’t make an exception just this once?”

Travis shoos him towards the bathroom.  “I’ll grab you a pair of shorts.”

“You really think I’ll need ‘em?”

Alright, that’s fair.

“Just  _ go. _ ”

Once Connor is down to just his underwear (plain, plaid boxers that somehow manage to look indescribably sexy on him,) Travis takes his soiled work clothes and drops them in the washer, tossing in some of his stuff just so he has a full load.  Connor had a point with not wearing shorts, and the second that he’s back in his room, Travis strips down again and remakes his bed. He’s still thinking about how Connor winced earlier, and an idea starts to take root. He goes over to the top drawer of his nightstand, gets out lube (they’ve got to get some more soon) and the bottle of massage oil he and Maggie had used last Valentine’s Day.  It hadn’t been much of a massage - mostly dirty fucking - but he’d kept it anyway, just in case. He remembers it warming on contact, and that’s gonna feel like  _ heaven  _ on Connor’s back.

Travis hears the shower shut off ten minutes later, and he quickly arranges himself on the bed as casually and comfortably as he can.  His cock is already hardening again, and all it takes is a couple of strokes before he’s leaking precome. The four days of involuntary abstinence has been hell, and even if they don’t end up doing anything but rubbing off against each other, it’ll be absolute bliss compared to nothing at all.

Connor pushes his door open quietly, dressed in nothing but his glasses and small white gauges - Travis must not have noticed them before, as he wears them infrequently these days.  “Well hi there.”

Travis rubs the place next to him on the bed and stretches as luxuriously as he can manage.  “I want you face down, no arguments.”

Connor crawls across the bed and leans over him for a slow, wet kiss that involves a whole hell of a lot of tongue in about two seconds.  Travis gets Connor into position while only breaking it once, laying over Connor’s back once he’s face down and under Travis’s hands.

“All I need you to do is relax, babe.”  Travis sits on Connor’s thighs, his cock resting against his ass, still weeping precome.  “And not think.”

“Trust me, I didn’t have any nefarious designs on you.”  Connor wiggles his ass, the liar, and wraps his arms around Travis’s pillows.  “I’m more worried about you taking advantage of me.”

“Who, me?”  Travis drizzles oil over Connor’s back, from the nape of his neck down to his spine.  “I swear I didn’t have anything planned.”

Connor hums as Travis’s fingers start to dig into knotted muscle, pushing and kneading like he was shown in his therapy class.  He can already feel the oil warming up under his hands, just as advertised. “You know I can do this any time you need me to.”

“Had I known how good you were at it, I would have asked sooner - you sure you don’t want to pursue a career as a masseuse?”  
Travis shrugs, thumbs working down Connor’s spine.  “I thought about it, and know I could make good money from it.  But I like what I’m doing, and still want to.”

“Which means I’m gonna be the only client for this service?”

“The only one I want, anyway.”  Travis leans down and kisses the back of Connor’s right shoulder, his hands still working there way south.  “You’re hard to ignore, Connor.”

Connor lets out something between a moan and a purr, shifting against the mattress.  “Do you have any idea how hard I am right now?”

“With the way you’re starting to hump the bed, I think I have a pretty good idea.”  Travis doesn’t let himself drift, intent on working the ache out of Connor’s muscles.  “There something we should do about that too?”

“Was really, really hoping so.”

Connor’s ass is  _ right there,  _ and he doesn’t exactly seem opposed to Travis being the one driving right now.  “Yeah?”

“Yeah, babe.”  Connor reaches back and grabs Travis’s cock, stroking him as well as he can from the awkward angle.  “Gotta admit I wasn’t washing the whole time I was in the shower.”

Travis swallows, his hands paused on Connor’s lower back.  “I noticed you were in there a while.”

“Well, you’re big as hell, so I had to make sure I was stretched enough to handle it.”  Fuck, Connor’s arching against him, and sure enough when Travis looks his hole is already gaping - and leaking.

“Holy shit, Connor, are you sure?”  Travis has been perfectly happy receiving up til now - it feels fucking  _ awesome,  _ especially when Connor makes him explode hands free.  “I don’t want to-”

“Trust me, neither of us is gonna lose anything by doing this.  I want to feel what you feel, man. You don’t think I haven’t noticed how fucking happy you look after?”  Connor’s leaned up to turn and look at him and alright, yeah, the look in his eyes isn’t exactly leaving much room for argument.  “You’re not the only one with intimate knowledge of what’s back there.”

Travis nods, licking his lips.  “Want me to use a rubber?”

Connor emphatically shakes his head, and Travis grabs the lube.  “Fuck no, man - I want you to fuck me deep and leave me leaking after.”

Travis’s brain fries instantly, positive he feels it starting to slide out of his ears.  “You’re gonna be the fucking death of me yet.”

“Yeah, but it’ll be a hell of a way to go.”

Connor shuts up when Travis starts to slide home, trying to go slowly, only they’re both so lubed up that Travis doesn’t get the chance to appreciate how tight Connor’s ass is until he’s balls deep, with both of them breathing short and sharp, the muttered  _ oh, shits  _ and quiet moans making the air seem even heavier, the gravity of what they’re doing  _ immense. _

And Travis is going to fuck the hell out of him, because after this long apart he’s about to go fucking crazy.

“Fuck, Travis, you feel so  _ big. _ ”  Connor’s about to rip the pillowcase off, trying to give Travis as much leverage and access as he can.  “I can feel every goddamn inch of you in me,  _ fuck. _ ”

“Shhh, Connor, just relax.”  Travis gets up on his knees and rocks forward, hands gripping Connor’s hips.  “Raise up a little?”

Connor complies, spreading low and making a whole lot of muscles move in his back, ones that Travis wants to trace with his tongue later.  “Fuck, Travis, don’t fucking hold back.”

Travis starts to thrust with long, slow rolls of his hips, giving them both a little extra time to adjust.  “Been thinking about this for a while, Connor.” He leans down and kisses him between his shoulder blades, picking up speed little by little.  “How pretty you’d sound, moaning on my cock.”

“Everything you… ngh, fuck, Travis, you’re  _ deep. _ ”

That’s  _ exactly  _ the answer Travis was hoping for.

“How’d you think I feel every time you’re in me, babe?  Fucking love taking your big fuckin’ cock, but god _ damn _ if your ass doesn’t look fucking good stretched around me.”   Travis is already opening him up more and more, pulling all the way out just to see what kind of a gape Connor’s got going on.

Travis sees a whole lot of wet, vibrant pink, and it just makes him want  _ more. _

“On your back.”  Travis helps Connor flip over and puts his legs up on his shoulders, locking his eyes on Connor’s face as he fucks into him again.  “Fuck, that’s hot as shit baby, watching you get hooked on me.” Travis changes the angle slightly, keeping Connor’s thighs braced with his left arm.  “Christ, Connor, you feel so fuckin’ good.”

“Less talking, more fucking.”  Connor’s holding on to the head board with his right hand, his left wrapped around his cock and millking it at twice as slow as Travis is fucking him.  “God, Travis, that’s the fuckin’  _ spot. _ ”

Travis grinds into him, short, shallow thrusts that keep maximum stimulation up on Connor’s prostate.  “Yeah, baby? Right there?” Hell, Travis’s nasty top mouth game isn’t as strong as it could be but Connor doesn’t seem to fucking care - all the girls he’s ever been with think it’s sweet, and Connor isn’t exactly complaining.

“Right...fuck, Travis, that’s gonna make me bust.”  Connor’s zeroed in on his glans, swollen and flushed deep pink, precome slicking his fingers and dripping down his hand.  “Fuck, that’s… fuck me, Travis,  _ fuckme!” _

Travis ups his speed, his own body racing along towards sweet oblivion just as quickly - if not faster.  He wants to close his eyes and let go but no, he’s got to see Connor when he goes over the edge. He bites the inside of his cheek and watches Connor’s face, his hips slamming against Connor’s ass until Connor cries out, jets of unfairly gorgeous white come streaking all the way up to his collar bone and flooding his abs, moaning Travis’s name the whole time.

“Fuck, Connor, I’m…”  He tries to get out  _ I’m gonna come in you  _ but he never makes it, his climax ripping through him at hypersonic speed, teeth sunk into the meat of Connor’s left calf.  The last week washes away in an instant, all of his frustration and the ache of absence obliterated until he’s left with nothing but Connor and the storm now raging outside.

The lights go out and Travis lowers Connor’s legs to the bed gently, pulling out and collapsing nose-first into Connor’s chest - and his load.

“That…”

“I know, babe.”  Connor’s hands find his back, traveling up his neck until he’s cupping Travis’s face and bringing it up for a kiss.  Travis leans forward, making the angle less awkward and alright, doing this in the dark is pretty fucking awesome; he’s aware of nothing but Connor, solid and warm and now very, very sticky under him.

“Wish fulfilled?”

Connor squirms pleasantly, and reaches down to catch some of his come where it’s leaking out of him.  “Definitely.”

Travis can’t quite see him lick it clean, but he definitely tastes it a second later. 

And who said sloppy seconds was a  _ bad  _ thing?

 

___

 

“You sure they aren’t gonna hang us for doing this?”  Travis looks at himself one last time in the mirror of his Jeep, dressed for the first big party of the year.  Three weeks into the semester and everyone’s finally back, and no expense had been spared - as much as a bunch of broke college students can go with booze and what smells like weed, anyway.

“What, coming out as a couple?  No. Leaving the frat for Lambda?  Well… Colt handled the news well, and you know what his temper’s like.”  Connor squeezes his hand, sending the exact same thrill across Travis’s skin as the first time he did it.

“We wait until everyone’s had a couple, talk to Grayson and Dane first, and then let it spread.”  It’s not much of a plan, and truly, if there are any friendships that break because of a decision they’re making  _ for them,  _ then they weren’t all that strong in the first place.

“Yeah.”  Connor doesn’t get out yet, and Travis doesn’t push him.  “I love you, you know that.”

Travis leans over and tilts Connor’s face towards his.  “I love you too, even if we are about to piss a whole lot of people off.”

Hand in hand with Connor, though?

Travis feels fucking invincible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the locales mentioned in this story are very much real, save for The Smiling Mackerel - that one I did make up. If you ever want to see pure, undisturbed beauty, the eastern half of North Carolina is a quiet paradise of green. I guess I wanted to write this story as a celebration of two boys who find each other because they're from that life, that the only people who truly get it are others of the same cloth. My thanks to Rizzo, Kat, and the other who have read this story and listen to me prattle on about it - you guys are rock stars, and I promise I'll take a few days before I start bombarding you with the next one <3


End file.
